


Two to the Chest

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Warrior, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Emma, Belle, and Aurora are agents called upon to go undercover to infiltrate and take down Regina and her two henchwomen, Ruby and Mulan... Their undercover mission causes them to fall just a bit too deep ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews Welcome :)
> 
> (David is more like his twin brother James in this one... since James died.. I just used him instead..)

Emma felt confined.

 

She had been put on suspension after her last assignment in Pairs went south. She almost blew her cover that day. She allowed herself to be distracted. Falling for a pair of beautiful violet eyes with an alluring French accent. She put her team in jeopardy. She took am unnecessary risk and almost got herself killed.

 

Her distraction wasn’t so lucky. She died that day at the hands of another agent. The agent reminding Emma that he had to do what she couldn’t. He had to clean up her mess. When she punched him, she was told maybe the field wasn’t the best place for her right now.

 

She was lucky that suspension was all she received.

 

She punched the hanging bag harder as the music blasted in her ears. The sweat poured from her head, stinging her eyes, but she didn’t care. The harder she hit the bag, the better she felt. All of the tension from being stuck behind a desk for two months melted away with each slam of her fist.

 

A hand came down on her shoulder, jolting her out of her focus. On instinct, she grabbed the wrist of the person touching her and flipped them over her shoulder. A loud shriek cut through her music and she looked down to see Aurora laying on her back, her face scrunched with pain.

 

Emma pulled the earphones out quickly. “Christ, Aurora!” she exclaimed, taking a step closer. “You know better than to walk up on me like that.”

 

Aurora propped herself up on her elbows. A small hiss escaped her lips with every movement. “You need a drink or sex or something because you are way too tense.” she groaned, accepting the hand Emma extended to help her up. She moved her neck from side to side trying to work out the pain. “Man, I think you broke something.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “You’ll live.” She walked over to a bench and grabbed a towel. She wiped some of the sweat from her forehead before tossing it over her shoulder. “What are you doing down here anyway? Nolan give you some more shit ass paperwork for me?” She picked up her water bottle and took a large drink.

 

Aurora shook her head as a small smirk formed on her lips. “We have an assignment.”

 

Emma choked on her drink. “Seriously?” she muttered, wiping her mouth with her hand.

 

Aurora nodded. “Seriously.” She made a face as she looked her up and down. “You should shower. Be in the conference room in twenty.” With that, she was gone.

 

Emma watched her go and couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips. Finally she would be free from her hell of paperwork and directing phone calls. Her punishment was lifted. She could go back into the field and do what she does best.

 

Eliminate the threat.

**********

 

Emma sat at the conference table waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. She turned her head, reacting more calmly at the hand resting on her shoulder. Belle French smiled down at her. Emma smiled back as Belle took the seat next to her.

 

She nudged Emma lightly. “Welcome back.”

 

“It’s good to be back.” Emma responded, returning her nudge.

 

Aurora came rushing into the room and quickly took the other seat next to Emma. “Nolan is not in a good mood.” she whispered.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Is he ever?”

 

At that moment, David Nolan, Agency Director, stomped into the conference room. “Good afternoon, ladies.” he barked as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the secretary scurring in behind him.

 

“Good afternoon, Director Nolan.” Aurora and Belle greeted clearly.

 

Emma mumbled her greeting with a quick eye roll. She wasn’t exactly a fan of the Director. When he was just an Agent, he was arrogant enough. Now that he had “power”, his arrogance had jumped up a notch. It also didn’t help that it was him that Emma chose to punch that day.

 

“Okay, so, here’s what we have going on.” He rolled his sleeves as he spoke. His hands then rested on his hips as he motioned his head toward his secretary. “Mary Margret, the lights.”

 

The woman nodded quickly. “Yes, Director.” she responded as she hurried to turn them off.

 

Emma huffed. “The word please just escapes you, doesn’t it, Nolan?”

 

He crossed his arms against his chest as he glared at her. “You should consider being a little more courteous yourself, Swan.” he shot back. “If I didn’t request you for this assignment, your ass would still be behind a desk pulling staples out of file folders.”

 

Emma’s eyes narrowed as she and David locked stares. Knowing he had requested her made her uncomfortable. There must be something more to this. He had to be testing her. He always tested her.

 

“As I was saying.” he continued, finally breaking their stare. He turned his attention to Mary Margret. “Lights….” He glanced at Emma, dropping his head for a moment with a sigh. “Please.”

 

Mary Margret smiled at his change in tone. “Yes, Director Nolan.” She gave Emma a small smile, silently thanking her.

 

Emma nodded as the room darkened. Three photos appeared on the wall behind David. The woman straightened in their chairs as they focused on the photos. Three mugshots. Three different women. The words national threat written under each photo.

 

“The photos you see before you are three of the most dangerous women in the world.” He stepped to the first photo. He placed his finger on her face. “This is Mulan. Last name unknown. She is known as the Warrior. She’s the protector of the woman you will be infiltrating. Mulan is a trained swordmen and assassin.” He took a step to the left and pointed to the next woman. “This is Ruby Lucas aka The Wolf.”

 

Belle huffed a small laugh. “The wolf?” she questioned, crossing one leg over the other. “Why would such a pretty girl have such a horrid nickname?”

 

David leaned forward, pressing his palms into the table. “Intel says she ripped out the throat of an informant with her teeth.”

 

Belle’s eyes widened. Aurora reached around Emma and tapped Belle’s shoulder. She pointed toward the wall. “She’s yours.” Aurora whispered as Belle shot her a dirty look and Emma chuckled.

 

“Ladies, if I could continue?” He waited impatiently as they returned their attention to him. He cleared his throat and continued. “They are both constantly at the side of this woman.” He pointed to the next photo. “Regina Mills aka The Queen.”

Emma shifted in her seat. She squinted slightly taking in the features of the woman on the wall. Short dark hair, chestnut brown eyes and a smile that boardered adorable with a splash of evil. Her jaw twitched as she processed the photo to memory.

 

This woman was the real threat. Not her two little guard dogs. This was where the danger laid. Emma grinned. Her body was tingling with anticipation. She couldn’t wait to take this woman down.

 

“Intel tells us they are planning an arms deal with this man.” Another photo flashed on the wall. “Robert Gold.” He leaned into the table again. “You are to work your way into their organization and neutralize the threat…” He turned his attention to Emma. “By any means necessary.”

 

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

He crossed his arms against his chest. “They want her dead, Emma.” He raised an eyebrow. “When you are given the order, will you actually pull the trigger this time?”

 

Emma felt her jaw clench. It was taking everything in her power not to lunge across the table and punch him in the throat. She felt Belle’s hand rest on her thigh, patting lightly in an attempt to calm her down. Emma pressed her tongue against her teeth.

 

“It won’t be a problem..” She forced a smile. “Director.”

 

David smirked, blowing out a small breath. “Very well.” He motioned his hand for Mary Margret to return his jacket. “Tonight, you ladies will dress your best and attend a private club opening.” He slipped his jacket back on. “Mingle, flirt, whatever you have to do to become part of that family. Most importantly, be safe and don’t blow your cover.” His gaze shifted to Emma again. “Understood?”

 

Emma shook her head and released a sarcastic chuckle. “Sure thing.”

He nodded. “Very good.” He started walking toward the door. “I expect a full report in the morning.” He stomped out of the room with Mary Margret trailing behind.

 

Aurora stood excitedly, clutching her notebook to her chest. “I can’t wait to find something sexy to wear.” she giggled, scrunching her nose as she headed toward the door.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Please don’t embarrass me tonight.” she requested, following behind.

 

A worried expression covered Belle’s face as she stood. “Are you really going to stick me with the Wolf?” she questioned as she hurried after them….


	2. Chapter 2

The women checked themselves in the agency mirror before leaving for the party. Emma turned to the side, checking her form fitting red dress from all angles. She smiled, satisfied with her appearance. Aurora checked her make up, running her hands down her long light purple silk dress. Belle tugged on the bottom half of her black dress. She grumbled trying to pulling it further down, but it continued to ride up.

 

Emma smirked. “Belle, stop it.” she ordered with a small chuckle. She grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away. “You look great. Stop messing with it.”

 

Belle made a face. “You can see my ass when I walk.” she stated, pulling at the material again. “It’s inappropriate.”

 

“That’s the point.” Aurora laughed, running her finger under her bottom lip in an attempt to fix her lipstick.

Belle crossed her arms against her chest. “Alright then, switch dresses with me.”

 

Aurora looked her up and down. She smiled brightly and simply said “No.”

 

The brunette stomped her foot causing the other women to laugh.Emma pouted, mocking Belle. Belle narrowed her eyes and muttered a curse under her breath. Emma chuckled again, but her laughter suddenly slowed and her expression turned serious. She took in a calming breath as she fidgeted with her hands.

 

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you both about before we do this.” Emma stated, looking from one woman to the next.

 

Belle immediately knew what she was about to say. “Emma, you don’t—”

 

Emma raised her hand, cutting her off. “Belle, I do.” She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry… about Paris..”

 

“It’s okay.” Aurora assured her, touching her arm lightly. “It’s in the past.”

 

Belle smiled trying to comfort her. “What happened to you could have happened to any one of us.”

 

Emma shook her head. “I let my emotions get the best of me.” Her eyes shifted downward for a moment. She looked at her partners once again. “I will never let that happen again.”

 

Belle stepped forward. She stood directly in front of Emma, looking into her eyes. “I hate to break this to you, Emma, but you’re human.” She flashed a soft smile. “You can’t help that you fell in love.” She shrugged. “We get pretty deep when we’re undercover. Things happen.”

 

Emma’s face saddened. “I put you both in jeopardy…”

 

“Listen, if I have to wear this dress, you have to stop torturing yourself.” Belle joked, finally getting a laugh out of her partner. She touched her face. “We’ve forgiven you. It’s time you forgive yourself. Okay?”

 

Emma nodded. “Okay.” She released a breath she had no idea she was holding. Her hands clapped together as she brought her focus back to the mission at hand. “Let’s go mingle with the bad girls.”

 

*********

 

The black limo stopped one block before their destination. The partition slowly came down and the man on the other side grinned broadly at them.

 

“Did I mention how lovely you ladies look this evening?” he complimented.

 

Emma raised her eyes giving him a flat stare. “Shut up, Graham.” she ordered as she accepted the folder Belle handed her.

 

His jaw slacked in mock insult. “Way to take a compliment, Swan.”

 

She released a grunt filled with aggravation. “I still don’t get why you’re here.”

 

He turned in his seat, his arm resting on the open partition. “Someone had to drive you ladies to this party.” He raised an eyebrow. “Plus, it’s not like you can carry your guns in there so you need back up… just in case.”

 

“That’s just a agency way of calling you a babysitter.” Emma mumbled as she began flipping through the folder.

 

“Emma.” Belle scolded, gently.

 

“Hold on a second!” Aurora interjected, closing her folder. She looked at Belle. “Nice try.” She ripped Belle’s folder from her hand exchanging it with the one she was holding. She pointed at Belle. “You get the Wolf.”

 

“Fine…” Belle sighed as she opened her folder. “Everything you need to know is in here. I complied all available data. Our back stories, if necessary, and—”

 

Emma raised her hand, stopping her in mid sentence. She raised her eyes to Belle. “We aren’t using an alias?”

 

“No.” Belle smiled proudly as she leaned toward a bit. “I buried our true identities so deep Bill Gates himself couldn’t find them.”

 

Aurora shook her head and released a small laugh. “That’s why she’s tech.”

 

“Ladies, less than fifteen.” Graham warned, tapping his watch.

 

Belle reached to the side and pulled three small ear pieces from her bag. “Here. Put these in.” She handed one to each woman. “That way if we get separated, we can still keep in contact. Graham has one too.”

 

Emma made a face. “I hate these things.” she grumbled, sticking it in her ear.

 

“Why? They’re kinda comfy.” Aurora noted.

 

“It does this weird buzzing thing and tickles my ear and that makes it’s way down to my throat..” Emma shivered, waving her hands. “It’s just annoying.”

 

“Okay, ladies, we’re rolling.” Graham said as he pressed the button to raise the partition once again.

 

The women exchanged glances before putting their hands together in the center. “Stay safe.” Aurora said as they all nodded, giving each others hand a light squeeze before letting go.

***************

 

Regina Mills stood on the highest floor of the club, her hands gripping the rail, as she watched each person enter. She smiled wickedly at the high end guests that arrived. Her eyes narrowed focusing on the three unfamiliar faces that entered behind a very powerful executive. She watched as they stopped in the middle of the room, scanning the area surrounding them.

 

“Ladies.” she called. Within seconds, Ruby and Mulan were by her side, peering over the railing. She motioned her head toward the three strangers. “Who are they? More importantly…” She pointed at the blonde adjusting her tight red dress. “Who is she?”

 

Ruby gripped the rail leaning forward for a better view. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. “No clue.”

 

“They had to be invited.” Mulan added, watching as they crossed the room. “No one is allowed in here without an invitation.”

 

Regina crossed her arms against her chest. “Go mingle.” she ordered, her eyes never leaving the blonde. She flashed a crooked smirk. “Get to know our new friends.”

 

“Yes, my Queen.” they responded in unison.

 

As they walked away, Ruby nudged Mulan. “I call the one in the black dress.” she stated with a grin.

 

Mulan rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” she replied as they exited the area and headed down the stairs.

 

Regina raised her eyebrow as her fingers tapped against her arm. Her eyes fixed on the blonde. The woman must have sensed her stare because she raised her eyes to meet Regina’s. Their eyes locked and the blonde smiled. Regina’s curiosity peaked and she found herself turning to descend the stairs.

********

 

“Okay, we have her attention.” Emma whispered, ushering the women toward the bar. “Let’s take a seat, order a drink, and let the games begin.”

 

They took a seat at the bar and ordered. Once they received their drinks, they turned on their stools so they couldn’t view the crowd. They made idle chit chat, every now and then slipping in the name of a high profile attendant so Graham could make note of it. Belle paused bringing her drink to her lips as her eyes widened.

 

Aurora caught her expression change immediately. “What’s up?”

 

“Wolf and Warrior headed this way.” she muttered, turning to place her drink behind her.

 

Emma smirked. “You’re on.” she stated, her tone low as she turned in her seat and rested her elbows on the bar.

 

“Good evening.” Mulan greeted, what could pass for a smile crossing her lips. She placed her hand on her chest. “My name is Mulan and this is my associate…”

 

“Ruby.” she interrupted, taking Belle’s hand quickly. “And you are?”

 

Belle swallowed nervously. “Belle…” she managed to choke out, her throat suddenly very dry.

 

Ruby flashed her perfect smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Belle.” She kissed her hand causing the brunette to jump erratically. Ruby raised an eyebrow as her eyes locked with Belle’s. “You okay?”

 

Emma kicked her chair and Aurora shot her a look. Aurora smiled brightly as she returned her attention to the two women. “She’s fine. Give her one drink and she’s all over the place.” She extended her hand to Mulan. “I’m Aurora.”

 

Mulan’s attempt at a smile turned into a smirk. “It’s a pleasure.” She took her hand and kissed it.

 

Aurora felt a small tingle run up her arm as her smile spread. “Aren’t you the charmer…”

 

Ruby barked a laugh. “Yeah, right.” she breathed as Mulan glared at her. She ignored the look and focused on Belle. “I couldn’t help but notice an accent. Where are you from?”

 

“Australia originally.” Belle responded, finally regain some composure.

 

Ruby nodded slowly. “Australian women are sexy.” she stated, her smile widening even more. Her brow furrowed curiously as she noticed Belle staring at her. “Do I have something in my teeth?”

 

Belle snapped from her daze. “I’m sorry?”

 

“You keep staring at my teeth.” Her eyebrow cocked once again. “Is there something wrong with them?”

 

“For the love of God…” Emma mumbled quietly, placing her hand over her face. She knew,all Belle was picturing was Ruby ripping out a throat with those perfect teeth.

 

“Oh no. Actually, you have a beautiful smile.” Belle covered quickly, hearing the sigh of relief coming from both her partners.

 

Ruby smiled wider and nudged Mulan. “You hear that? I have a beautiful smile.”

 

Mulan rolled her eyes. “How about we take you beautiful ladies on a tour of the establishment?” she suggested.

 

“That would be delightful.” Aurora agreed, jumping from her stool. She looked at the blonde. “You don’t mind, Emma?”

 

Emma swallowed her drink and shook her head. “It’s a party. Have fun.”

Mulan offered her arm to Aurora who gladly accepted it. Ruby did the same for Belle. She hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Emma. Emma’s eyes widened in a silent order and Belle slipped her arm through Ruby’s. Emma watched carefully for a moment as they disappeared through the crowd.

She brought her hand to her ear. ”Graham, they’re with the Wolf and the Warrior.” she spoke softly. Her eyes glanced from either side to make sure she wasn’t being watched.

"Copy that." Graham responded, loudly.

Emma’s face scrunched as the buzzing shot through her ear. ”Jesus, Graham. No need to shout.” She cleared her throat trying to get the tickle to stop.

"I wasn’t shouting."

The buzz shot through her ear again causing Emma to wince. She tilted her head to the side and tugged on her ear. The device slipped out of her ear and into her glass. Her expression fell as she heard a sizzle followed by a pop signaling that the device had shorted.

"Shit…" she muttered as she tilted the glass in a frantic attempt to fish out the the item.

"Excuse me?" an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind.

Emma turned her head slowly. She felt her heart stop as she looked into the chestnut brown eyes of Regina Mills. The woman was more elegant in person than in her photos. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she stared back at Emma. The blonde fumbled over several things. She felt like Belle when she encountered Ruby. She closed her mouth deciding it was better to not verbally respond.

Regina held her hand out toward the empty bar stool next to her. ”Do you mind if I join you?”

"I-uh…" Emma snapped out of her daze. She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Of course. Please." She pulled the stool out for Regina, patting it lightly.

"Thank you." Regina took a seat next to her. She extended her hand to Emma. "Regina Mills." she introduced.

Emma slipped her hand into Regina’s feeling an odd spark. She did her best not to jump. ”Emma Swan.” she replied, shaking her hand lightly.

"Well, Miss. Swan." Regina’s smile spread as she cocked her head to the side. She kept hold of Emma’s hand and looked directly into her eyes. "How about I buy you a drink?"

Emma’s teeth grazed her bottom lip as her eyes shifted up and down, silently taking in every inch of Regina. ”That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

Regina leaned in a little closer, her thumb caressing the back of Emma’s hand. ”My pleasure.” she stated as she finally released her hand and ordered them both a drink…..


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how many clubs do you own?” Emma questioned, casually as she brought her drink to her lips.

Regina thought for a moment, a slick smirk crossing her face. ”Several.” she answered, vaguely as she raised her eyebrows and took a drink. She placed her drink down on the bar and turned her full attention to Emma. ”I’m more interested in you, Miss. Swan. Who brought you here this evening?”

“My limo driver.” Emma responded, sarcastically.

Regina rolled her eyes and released a small chuckle. ”I mean which guest did you come with?” She looked into Emma’s eyes. ”I don’t recall putting you on the guest list myself.”

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out other than an exasperated puff of air. Her brain ran over her back story over and over again as she stared back into Regina’s eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. She found it hard to concentrate suddenly. Her mind had gone blank. Who invited her? Who did she come with?

Shit… Think Emma.. Think….

She cleared her throat and finally spoke. ”A mutual friend invited us.” she stalled.

 

She needed to gather her thoughts. Her mind was blanking and she didn’t know why. Her green eyes shifted when she felt Regina’s hand rest on her arm. She watched as her fingers trailed softly up and down, creating a line if goose bumps she couldn’t control.

 

“This friend of yours.” she inquired, curiously. “What’s his name?”

 

Emma could feel her brain going into over drive. Damn it. What did Belle’s file say? Who were they working for?

 

She tried to ignore the distraction Regina’s fingers were causing, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She had only felt this lost one time before. In Paris. With Anne Marie. She noticed Regina staring at her expectantly and wondered how long she had zoned out. She cleared her throat bringing herself back. She would not allow herself to be distracted from her mission again.

 

“Jonathan DeMarco.” she said, confidently. Thank God for Belle being a tech genius. Her created mob leaders always came in handy.

 

Regina raised an eyebrow at the name. “I was informed he couldn’t attend.”

 

Emma smirked as she rested her hand over Regina’s. Her fingers mimicking the Queen’s movements. She leaned in close to Regina’s ear. “That’s why we’re here.” She moved back slowly, a flirtatious smile on her lips as she locked eyes with Regina again.

 

“Ohh..” Regina breathed, nodding slowly. ”So you’re a prostitute.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened in shock at her comment. She stammered over her replay. ”What? No!”

 

Regina laughed. ”I’m kidding, Miss Swan.” she assured her, giving her arm a light squeeze. ”Relax.” She removed her hand, picking up her drink once again. “I had heard Mr. DeMarco sent replacements when he couldn’t attend engagements. I guess I was just expecting someone less…”

 

“Whoreish?” Emma joked, receiving a small chuckle from the Queen.

 

“Attractive.” she corrected, taking a sip from her drink.

 

“Well, I appreciate the compliment.” Emma raised her glass, lightly clinking it against Regina’s before taking a sip. She swallowed, making a face as the liquid caused a sudden burn in her throat. “I will say meeting you was a surprise.” She grinned behind her glass. “I was expecting someone a little more intense.”

 

“Give me time, Miss. Swan.” She leaned in, placing her hand on Emma’s thigh. Her thumb caressed the fabric of her tight red dress. “Maybe one day, you’ll see just how intense I can be.”

 

Emma held her gaze. Once again, she tried to focus on anything other than the hand caressing her thigh. She opened her mouth to speak when the sound of a throat clearing pulled their attention from one another. Mulan and Ruby stared at Regina with what seemed to be a fear filled apologetic look.

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed as she slowly moved her hand away from Emma. “There better be an extremely good reason for your early return.”

 

Mulan stepped forward and whispered in Regina’s ear. Emma watched as the woman’s expression changed and she nodded. Regina took in a deep breath, returned her attention to Emma, and smiled. This one was more forced then any of the previous ones she had flashed. It was obvious something was about to take place.

 

“I’m afraid I have to excuse myself.” she said, apologetically. “There’s some… business I must attend to. You understand?”

 

Emma nodded, forcing a smile of her own. “Of course.” She extended her hand toward Regina. “Maybe we can continue this another time? I am curious about this intensity level you spoke so highly of.”

 

Regina caught her innuendo and shook her head. She took Emma’s hand in hers. “There’s a party next weekend at my mansion in Storybrooke.”

 

“Storybrooke?” Emma questioned, a bit of laughter coating her voice. “I’ve never heard of it.”

 

“It’s a small little town outside of here that I’m very…” She paused, searching for the correct terminology. “Invested in.” She looked at each woman individually before her gaze rested on Emma. “I hope you all will come. Perhaps you can convince your employer to join us as well.” She patted Emma’s hand. “I have a business venture I’m eager to discuss with him.”

 

Emma smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Excellent.” She gave the blondes hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. She placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Miss. Lucas will give you all the information.” She glanced at Ruby who simply nodded. “Well, if you’ll excuse me.” She motioned her head toward her counterpart. “Mulan.”

 

Mulan nodded and turned to Aurora. “It was a pleasure.” She took her hand. “Until we meet again.” She kissed her hand softly, never breaking eye contact.

 

Aurora giggled in response which earned her a strange look from Belle and Emma. Mulan gave a slight nodded then patted Ruby’s shoulder as she hurried to join Regina. Aurora’s smile didn’t fade until she noticed her partners staring at her. She returned the look they were giving her and mouthed ‘what’.

 

Emma eyes rolled slightly as she huffed a laugh. She looked at Ruby who was intently staring at Belle. “So….” she began.

 

Ruby thrusted a business card in her direction, her eyes never leaving Belle. “The directions are on the back. It’s about a two hour drive.” she explained as Emma took the card. She stepped closer to Belle. “There’s a pool.” She flashed her wide smile and touched the brunette’s chin. “So don’t forget your bikini.”

 

Belle blushed immediately at the comment. Her blush grew deeper when Ruby leaned in and whispered something in her ear. “You’re horrible.” she responded, pushing the Wolf away playfully.

 

Now it was Emma and Aurora’s turn to exchange glances before shooting Belle a questioning look. Ruby took her hand, kissing each knuckle. She excused herself from the group, looking around momentarily, then headed off in the same direction as Mulan and Regina.

 

Belle watched her leave. Her smile remained until she turned to the accusing stares from her partners. It faded slowly and she shrugged. “What?”

 

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes again. “Nothing. We should go.” She stood from her stool. “We have to get a report ready for Nolan. Oh, by the way..” She reached into her bag and pulled out her ear piece, placing it in Belle’s hand. “I shorted this.”

 

Belle stared at the device. “Damn it, Emma, do you know how long this is going to take to fix?”

 

Emma placed her hand on Belle’s back ushering her forward. “I have faith in you. Now, let’s go.”

 

They walked toward the door. Emma looked up toward the spot she had spotted Regina when they first entered. Ruby and Mulan were glancing around protectively as Regina talked with Robert Gold. Regina caught her eye and smiled down at her one final time. Emma returned her smile and watched as Regina walked Mr. Gold to the back.

******************

The women sat in the briefing room watching while David went over the information he was given. He closed the folders and clasped his hands together in front of him. ”So, you’re sure you saw Gold?”

Emma tapped her pencil on the desk. ”Positive.”

"And you think he’s going to be at this party in…" His brow furrowed as he opened the file and flipped through it again.

"Storybrooke." Belle said, shifting in her seat. David raised his eyes to meet hers and she tucked her hair nervously behind her ear. "When we were taking the tour with the Wolf and the Warrior, we noticed a lot of glances exchanged between them and what could be considered high profile backers."

"We are pretty sure there will be some heavy discussion on arms trades or deals at this party." Aurora added.

"She wants to meet Jonathan DeMarco." Emma chimed in. She leaned back in her chair, placing her feet on the desk. "She said there is a business deal she feels he may be interested in."

David blew out a breath, running his hand over his short hair. He leaned back in his chair and it rocked as he thought. ”Belle, what kind of background information did you create for Jonathan DeMarco.”

Belle opened her hands for a moment then clasped them together again. ”Wealthy. Mob boss. Owns a few underground businesses in New York.”

He turned in his chair to face the man who was sitting across from all of them. ”Graham, you think you can play the part?”

"Oh, come on, David!" Emma interjected before Graham could answer. She held her hand out toward him. "Graham has a.. Scottish… British.."

"Irish…" Graham stated, giving her a flat stare.

Emma looked at him for a brief moment. ”Thank you.” she replied. ”Irish accent.” She took her feet down from the desk and leaned forward on it. ”How is he going to pull off being Italian?”

David’s hand ran over his face as he blew out a frustrated breath. ”He’ll figure it out.” He looked a Graham. ”Can you do this?”

Graham nodded. ”I can.”

"Then it’s settled." David stood from his seat and gathered his files. He handed them to Mary Margret. "Belle, brief Graham on everything he needs to know about being DeMarco. Aurora try and find out everything you can about this Storybrooke place and Emma…" He paused. He shook his head, grunted, and walked out of the room with Mary Margret trailing behind.

Emma held her arms out. ”What the hell was that for?”

"Maybe it’s because you always question him instead of just listening and doing as you’re told." Graham told her with a smirk.

Emma leaned forward and pointed at him. ”If you screw this up, I’m going to knock that smug little smirk right off your face.”

His smirk spread. ”I like it rough.” He winked as he stood from his seat and exited the room.

Emma’s teeth ground together as she looked her team. ”He’s going to get us killed.”

Belle put her hand on Emma’s arm to relax her. ”It’s going to be okay. We can do this.” She gathered her file folders. ”I’ll make sure he knows everything.”

Emma nodded. She looked at Belle curiously. ”Hey, what did Ruby whisper in your ear?”

"Oh uh…" Belle’s face turned a deep shade of red as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She waved her hand. "It was.. uh.. it was nothing." 

Aurora’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. ”You know, you two got cozy really quick.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. ”I could say the same thing about you and Mulan.”

Aurora dropped her jaw. ”I am undercover. I’m just playing my part.”

"Well, so am I!"

 

"Woah, woah!" Emma exclaimed. "I wasn’t trying to start a war. I was just making a joke." She looked from one woman to the next. "Let’s just… go get our research done and get this mission over with." She stood from her chair.

"Sounds good to me."

"Agreed."

They gathered the rest of their items and exited the Conference room in awkward silence…..


	4. Chapter 4

Regina sat behind her large desk watching Robert Gold as he read through the plans she handed him. He shifted in his seat, his henchman flanked on either side if him, their eyes locked on the two women standing next to Regina. Ruby made a face at the large bald man peering across the room at her.

 

“Do you have a problem?” she asked, forcefully as the man smirked at her.

 

“No problem.” he replied, his voice deep and laced with sarcasm. He shrugged. “I’m just tryin to figure out how anyone is supposed to be intimidated by the likes of you.” He looked at his partner and laughed. “Looks like a beauty queen if you ask me.”

 

“Oh really?” Ruby responded, her eyes narrowing. “How about I show you?” She took a step forward.

 

Regina raised her hand, stopping her in mid step. “Ruby. Down.” she ordered.

 

Ruby stared at Regina for a moment before nodding submissively. Her attention returned to the man as she took a step back. Her jaw twitched and her fist clenched. All she wanted to do was lunge across the room and show him how intimitating she could be. Literally making him eat his own words. She caught Mulan’s silent request to relax and she nodded once again, settling against the wall.

 

The Queen watched her for a moment then returned her attention to the man sitting across from her. She uncrossed her legs and straightened in her seat. “Mr. Gold..”

 

He looked up from the papers with a wicked grin. “Please, Regina, why so formal?” He placed his hand over his heart. “Call me Robert.”

 

“Robert.” Regina corrected with a smile of her own. She clasped her hands together. “You might want to control your boys.” Her eyes went from one man to the next before returning to meet his. “My associate is a lot more dangerous then she looks.” Her eyes fixed on the large man again. “I can promise you that.”

 

Mr. Gold glanced at Ruby. She flashed him a wide smile, barring her teeth. He felt an odd vibe course through his body at her seemingly harmless grin. “Of course.” He motioned his finger. “Come here.”

 

The man swallowed nervously. He took a step closer to his boss and was immediately wacked in the mid section with the man’s cane. He doubled over, dropping to one knee. Gold wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and yanked him closer.

 

“You’re being rude.” he growled. “Apologize.” He released the man with a shove.

 

The man winced from the pain. He stood slowly and looked at Ruby. “I’m sorry..”

 

Ruby crossed her arms against her chest and huffed. Her hazel eyes scrunched in a sarcastic glare. “That’s a good boy.”

 

Regina shot her a look. “Now who’s being rude?” she warned.

 

Ruby pressed her lips together and recoiled against the wall. She mumbled an apology to Regina. Regina shook her head and returned her attention to Gold. “So, Robert, what do you think?”

 

“I’m impressed, Regina.” he responded with a confident grin. He placed the papers back on the desk. “If this works, we’ll both be richer and more powerful than we already are.”

 

She leaned back in her chair. “That is the plan after all.”

 

“And about this Jonathan DeMarco.” He folded his hands in front of him. “You’ll think he’ll be interested?”

 

Regina smirked. “Well, I don’t see why he wouldn’t be? It’ll make him way more money than he has now.”

 

“You are correct on that.” He paused as his associate leaned in and whispered a few words in his ear. “Ah, yes.” He looked at his watch. “Regina, I’m afraid I must be going.” He stood from his chair both men at his side immediately.

 

Regina stood as well causing Ruby and Mulan to step forward. “Then I will see you next weekend.” She extended her hand.

 

Gold accepted and shook it firmly. “I look forward to it.” He ushered the two men forward and they exited the office.

 

Once they were gone, Mulan pointed at Ruby. “You need to control your mouth.” she stated.

 

Ruby looked at her like she was crazy. “He started it!”

"Okay, enough." Regina ordered as she waved her hands toward the empty seats. "Both of you. Sit. Now." The women walked to the chairs quickly and sat down. "What did you find out about our new friends?"

"They’re legit." Ruby answered with a shrug. "They work for him. Emma is his right arm apparently. Belle and Aurora work with her."

Regina nodded, raising an eyebrow. ”So, nothing we should be suspicious of?”

Mulan shook her head. ”Nothing that we found.” She blew out a breath. ”Aurora seems to…” She rolled her hands trying to search for the right description. ”..bubbly to be hiding anything.”

"Yeah, and Belle is way too jumpy to be dangerous." Ruby added, placing her feet on the desk. "I couldn’t even kiss her hand without her looking at me like I was going to eat it."

Regina’s eyes narrowed. ”Feet.” 

"Sorry." Ruby apologized as she placed her feet back on the floor. "What’s our next move?"

Regina turned her wrist to check the time. ”I’m sure we should be receiving a call in about…” There was a light knock on the door. ”Come in.”

A young red head opened the door to the office and stepped inside. ”Ms. Mills, you have a call on line one.” she said.

Ruby leaned her head back and smiled brightly. ”Hey Ariel.” she greeted as the woman rolled her eyes with no response. Ruby flashed a mock pout. ”Aw, honey, you’re not still mad a me, are you?”

The redhead glared at Ruby for a moment before returning her attention to Regina. ”It’s Emma Swan.” she finished.

Regina smirked. ”Right on time. Thank you, Ariel.” She lightly waved her hand. ”That’ll be all.”

"Yes, Ms. Mills." She nodded, shooting a look in Ruby’s direction before turning and leaving.

"Oh, come on! You know you had fun!" Ruby called out after her. She shook her head and laughed until she caught Regina’s look. She cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Regina rolled her eyes and motioned her head toward the door. ”Go check on our guests. Make sure no one is looking in places they shouldn’t be looking.”

"Yes, my Queen." Mulan responded as they stood and walked toward the door.

"And Ruby."

Ruby turned to face Regina. ”Yes?”

"Leave Ariel alone. I need you to focus on your new friend." 

Ruby bowed her head, nodding slightly as she and Mulan exited the office.

Regina took in a deep breath before picking up the phone and bringing i to her ear. ”Ms. Swan.” she greeted, her tone sultry and smooth. ”What a pleasure to hear from you so soon…”

***************

Emma paced the office floor, the phone pressed to her ear. She tapped Belle on the shoulder making sure she could hear Regina clearly. Belle gave her the thumbs up and motioned her hand for Emma to speak.

"Well, when I saw your phone number on the card Ruby handed me, I assumed it was okay to use it." Emma responded, taking a seat next to Belle.

"You assumed correctly. Now, I would love to think you called for some idle chit chat, but at this late hour, I’m guessing it has something to do with your employer?"

 

Emma smiled. ”You guessed right. Jonathan said he would love to come to your little get together next weekend.”

"Excellent. And, I’m hoping you still will be attending as well."

 

"With bells on."

"That sounds like the perfect amount of attire as far as I’m concerned."

 

Emma chuckled at her response causing Belle to slowly turn her head and look at her. Emma shook her head, waving Belle off, but the brunette knew better. She had seen that look on Emma’s face before. The blonde was intrigued by Regina and not just in a professional way. Belle raised an eyebrow knowingly and Emma rolled her eyes, turning her back to her.

"So, I guess we will see you next weekend."

"I am looking forward to it. Good night, Miss. Swan."

 

"Good night, Regina." Emma hung up the phone. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she stared at the phone. A smile slowly spread across her lips. She felt a shove on her shoulder and broke from her daze. She turned to Belle, raising her eyebrow in question. "What?"

Belle removed her headphones and rested them around her neck. ”And you were getting on my case.” she said as Emma flashed her a confused look. She sighed and shook her head. ”Don’t look at me like that. You know what I’m talking about.”

 

Emma cocked her head to the side. ”What did you say earlier? I’m just playing a part.” she repeated as Belle stood from her chair and gathered her things. ”I’m undercover.”

Belle smirked. ”Uh huh..” she responded as she winked and walked out of the room.

Emma rolled her eyes again, tapping the phone against her hand. Her mind started to wander back to her earlier conversation with Regina. She could see her smile, hear her laugh. She shook her head trying to erase the memory and stood from the chair. She placed the phone back on the receiver, her fingers lingering on the phone for a moment as if she could still hear the woman’s voice.

"Emma." Aurora called from the door way.

Emma turned to face her. She felt like she had landed hard from whatever planet she was on. She cleared her throat, crossing her arms protectively around herself. ”What’s up?”

Aurora flashed her a concerned look. ”Are you okay?” she asked as Emma nodded. She stared at her partner for a moment not sure if she believed her, but decided to let it go. ”This Storybrooke place we are going to… I can’t find any information on it anywhere.”

Emma drew her brow together, stepping closer. ”Are you sure?”

She nodded and walked toward Emma with the file. ”I looked everywhere. I used every possible search we had. I even had Belle double check me.” She had the file to Emma. ”And nothing.”

Emma opened the file and began looking through it. ”So, she created a town that is basically off the grid?”

Aurora nodded. ”Yeah, she really doesn’t want anyone to know about this place.”

Emma thought for a moment. ”Something big is going to go down next weekend.” She handed the file back to Aurora. ”We have to make sure we are on our game. No distractions.”

Aurora clutched the file to her chest as she nodded. ”Right. We have to be on our A game.” she added, her voice had a hint of uncertainty. ”No distractions.”

They stared at each other for a moment as if they were trying to see where their minds were. Aurora’s brow furrowed as she stared into Emma’s green eyes. Emma returned her look. After a moment, both women looked away and cleared their throats.

"We should go find Graham and make sure he’s ready." Aurora suggested.

"Uh, yeah.. let’s go." Emma agreed as they walked out of the office together…


	5. Chapter 5

Graham watched as Emma took a mental note of the items she and the others had packed. He blew out a small breath and shook his head as he placed his gun in the holster.

 

“I don’t understand why you all get to stay the whole weekend and I come back tonight.” he said, slipping on his jacket.

 

“Because you have to give the illusion that you are a busy man.” Emma noted, pulling a duffle bag off the table and setting it on the floor. She stepped closer to him. “And it’s not your mission… it’s ours.” Her eyes narrowed as she smirked and turned away from him.

 

Graham rolled his eyes. He checked his appearance in the mirror. “I heard your phone call with Regina.”

 

Emma kept her attention on her task. “Your point?”

 

“Just seemed you were enjoying the flirting a bit.” He adjusted his tie. “We’re not going to have another Anne Marie situation on our hands, are we?” He laughed, but was cut short when he was spun around and pinned against the wall. Emma’s forearm planted firmly against his throat. “Aren’t we touchy..” he croaked, trying to pulled her off.

 

“If you ever question my methods again, I will rip out your throat.” she threatened, putting more pressure as she leaned in closer. “And I never want to hear her name come out of your mouth again. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it…” he gasped as she released her grip and he took in a sharp breath coughing due to lack of air. He shot her a look. “You’re insane.”

 

Emma grinned. “That’s why I’m good at my job.”

 

Their stares remained locked when David and the others entered the room. David looked from one agent to the other. “Is there a problem?” he asked, his hands placed firmly on his hips.

 

Emma continued to stare at Graham. “I don’t know.” she answered. “Is there a problem, Graham?”

 

“No, no problem.” Graham responded as he turned away to fix himself again.

 

David raised a suspicious eyebrow, but decided to let it go. “Okay, so, the address we have is actually for an airport… not Storybrooke.” He crossed his arms. “Seems when Regina has these little get togethers, she flies her guest to the actual location.”

 

Belle and Aurora began gathering their things. “I have a feeling we won’t even know where we are going when we actually land.” Aurora stated as Belle nodded in agreement.

 

David snapped his fingers in remembrance. “August is going with you too.”

 

Emma’s jaw dropped. “What? Why?”

 

“Someone needs to escort me home since you three are staying.” Graham explained, adjusting his tie one final time. He slipped on a pair of dark aviator glasses and turned to the women. He sauntered toward them. “How do I look?”

 

Emma picked you her bag. “Like a complete douchbag.” she replied as she patted his chest. “So perfect.” She smiled at the scowl on his face.

 

Belle pressed her lips together as she stifled laughter. She checked her phone. “Cars here. Let’s go.”

 

“Be safe! Full report on return, Graham!” David called after them.

 

Graham raised his hand flashing an okay as he followed the women out of the room.

***********************

August walked ahead of the group as they made their way up the path toward the large white mansion. He glanced around, making sure every step was safe. Emma watched him, impressed at how well he was playing his role of muscle for Graham. She still didn’t understand why he was chosen. Just a few months prior, she had taken him out in a training class. If anyone needed protection, it was August.

The door opened before they had even reached the stoop. A man stood holding it open, a wide smile across his face. ”Welcome, Mr. DeMarco.” he greeted.

Graham removed his aviators. He squinted curiously. ”Hey, how do you know who I am?” he inquired, pulling off his New York accent perfectly.

"Ms. Mills requires us to have full knowledge of all our guests." he responded, stepping to the side. He extended his arm and looked directly at Emma. "Ms. Mills is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Emma’s brow furrowed as the man focused his attention solely on her with his final statement. His smile widened when she passed him. Her eyes remained on his as they crossed the threshold. She turned her head and caught eyes with Regina. A slow smile formed on both their lips. Emma felt a sudden heat rise up her neck as Regina and her two associates stepped closer to meet them half way. Her hand nervously gripped and rubbed the back of her neck as they stopped in front of the other three.

"Welcome." Regina greeted, her eyes locking with Emma’s for a moment. "It’s nice to see you again, Miss. Swan." She extended her hand.

Emma quickly placed her hand inside Regina’s. ”You too, Regina.” she replied, fighting to remain composed. ”And, please, call me Emma.”

"Alright, Emma." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and turning her attention to Graham. "It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. DeMarco." She extended her hand again.

He waved his hand, blowing out a breath. ”Call me Johnny.” he greeted, shaking her hand roughly. ”It’s nice to finally meet you also.” He released and looked around the Mansion. He blew out a breath. ”This is quite the set up you have here.”

Emma turned to look at her partners. Belle’s teeth were pressed into her bottom lip and Aurora bounced back and forth on her heels. She rolled her eyes and both women laughed lightly. She turned back to face the group. She took in a small breath when she caught Regina staring at her. Graham was talking, but her focus was on Emma. 

"Well, Johnny, I know you can’t stay long." she said, slowly turning her attention away from Emma. "So, why don’t I give you a tour and introduce you to a few of my friends?"

Graham flashed a crooked smile. ”Sounds like a plan.” He offered his arm to Regina and she politely accepted it. He pointed his thumb toward August. ”You don’t mind if he joins, do ya?” He shrugged one shoulder. ”He’s like an Amex card. I never go anywhere without him.”

Emma did her best to contain the groan she so desperately wanted to release. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and bowed her head. She heard Regina agree to August’s presence followed by the sound of her name being called. She raised her head and looked at Regina. ”I’m sorry?” she inquired, embarrassed that she had lost track of the conversation.

"Would you care to join us?" Regina repeated, her eyes locked with Emma’s. A hopefully glint in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah, Emma. Come on." Graham added, motioning his head. "These girls will be alright without you for a little bit." He looked at Belle and Aurora. "I’m sure my geniuses will find a way to keep entertained."

As Belle opened her mouth to respond, Ruby stepped forward. ”We can show them around.” Ruby stated, smiling at Belle. She nudged Mulan. ”Right?”

Mulan looked at Aurora who smiled brightly at her. She fought to contain the smile that broke across her face. She turned her attention to Regina. ”If you don’t need us, we can keep the ladies entertained.”

"I’ll be fine." Regina assured them. "I’m sure Emma… and Johnny.. wouldn’t let anything happen to me."

"Absolutely not." Emma replied, before she could stop herself. She received a sideways glance from Graham and cleared her throat. "I mean… you’re safe with us." She looked around. "Then again, I’m pretty sure you’re always safe here."

Regina just smiled. She looked at Johnny once again. ”Shall we?”

"Lead the way."

***********************

The Agents watched inconspicuously as Ruby and Mulan lead them through the party, silently greeting certain guests as they passed. They took note of the familiar faces that hung on wanted posters in their office. That had files three cabinets high. Aurora gently squeezed Belle’s wrist, motioning her chin in the direction of a man wearing a black jacket and a devilish grin.

"Killian Jones…" Aurora whispered as Belle’s eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn’t know he.." 

"Can I get you a drink?" Ruby asked, cutting into Belle’s conversation. 

The woman turned to face her feeling her heart skip her chest as she stared into beautiful hazel eyes. Ruby stared back, a small adorable grin playing on her lips. She waited for Belle to answer. When there was no response, her expression shifted to concern.

"You okay?" she inquired, taking Belle’s hand and pulled her closer. She looked deeply into her eyes. "You look like you’re freaking out about something."

Belle quickly shook her head, breaking her own daze. ”No, I’m fine.” she said, finally. She did her best to smile without it looking forced. ”A drink would be lovely, thank you.”

Mulan placed her hand on the small of Aurora’s back. Aurora turned to her and felt a tiny flutter in her stomach as she looked into the other woman’s eyes. ”Would you like to see the garden?” Mulan asked, offering her arm to her.

Aurora gladly accepted with a smile. ”I’d love too.” She glanced at Belle. ”You’ll be okay?”

Ruby wrapped her arm around Belle’s waist. She froze for a moment before sinking into the embrace. ”I’ll keep an eye on her.” Ruby promised as Aurora’s eyes shifted between the taller woman and her partner.

Belle nodded, waving her hand for her to go. ”Enjoy the garden.”

Aurora kept her eyes on her for just a moment longer. She wanted to be sure her partner would be okay without her. Belle looked deep into her eyes, silently telling her it would be okay. When Mulan tugged softly on her arm, she broke her stare with Belle.

"Shall we?" Mulan inquired as Aurora nodded and they walked off together.

Ruby looked at Belle, squeezing her waist. ”How about that drink?”

Belle pressed her lips together and nodded. Ruby left her arm around her waist as they walked toward the outdoor bar. Belle checked Ruby out from the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but notice how perfect her jawline was. How gorgeous her eyes were framed by perfectly sculpted eyebrows. This woman was beautiful. How on earth could she be one of the most dangerous women in the world?

"You’re doing it again." Ruby said, a small grin tugged at the corner of her lips. She wasn’t looking at Belle as she spoke, but she could still see her. They stopped at a table in front of the bar and she pulled out a chair for Belle. "Make yourself comfortable."

Belle smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ”Thank you.” She sat down and Ruby pushed her chair in. Her eyes followed the woman as she took the seat across from her. ”And I’m doing what, by the way?”

"Staring at me." Ruby raised her finger calling over one of the men who was serving drinks. She turned her attention back to Belle, her grin full blow. "It’s okay. I kinda like it."

The man stood next to the table, bowing as he greeted them. ”Miss. Lucas, what can I get for you?”

"I’ll have a martini and she’ll have…" She waited for Belle to fill in the blank.

"A long island, please." Belle finished as the man nodded and walked off.

Ruby leaned back in her chair. ”So, Belle, tell me something.”

Belle shifted in her chair, adjusting her dress. ”Anything. Shoot.”

Ruby leaned in closer, clasping her hands in front of her. Just as she went to ask her question, a hand slid across her shoulder and down the middle of her back. She turned to see who was touching her. A beautiful blonde stared down at her. A drink half way to her lips, hiding her flirtatious grin. Belle watched the scene unfold and a weird knot turned in her stomach. She didn’t know this woman, but already, she didn’t like her.

"Ashley…" Ruby greeted, her voice breaking slightly as she cleared it. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

The woman took a sip of her drink. ”I’m with Killian.” she explained as she touched Ruby’s chin. ”I was hoping I’d get to see you though.” Her eyes shifted to Belle and she flashed a fake smile. ”But, I see you’re busy..”

Ruby ran her hand through her hair. Belle watched amused by how nervous the bad ass seemed to become. ”Yeah, well, it was nice seeing you, Ash.” She motioned her hand for the woman to be on her way.

The blonde leaned in closer so she was looking into Ruby’s eyes. ”Well, if you get bored…” She glanced at Belle again and scoffed. ”And I know you will…” She ran her finger down the side of Ruby’s face. ”You know where you can find me.”

Ruby swallowed hard. Belle felt her jaw clench and her hand gripped the chair underneath her. ”I assure you..” she said, reaching across the table to take Ruby’s hand. ”I’ll keep her more than entertained.” She took her free hand and waved the woman off. ”Be gone with you now.”

Ruby brought her free hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter. Ashley shot Belle a dirty look and Belle returned it with ease. The blonde rolled her eyes, turned on her heels and walked away. ”Nicely done.” Ruby complimented, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as the man dropped their drinks off.

Belle shrugged as she lifted her drink to her lips. “I have zero tolerance for inconsiderate women.” She took a sip from her drink. She swallowed and placed it back down. ”You were about to ask me something.”

Ruby swallowed her drink and nodded. ”Right.” She inched closer again. ”So, tell me why..”

"Hey Ruby.." a tall brunette greeted as she passed.

"Good to see you, Ruby…" another one greeted, running her fingers up Ruby’s arm and tossing her a wink as she passed.

Belle raised an eyebrow flashing Ruby a curious look. Ruby laughed nervously and ran her hand through her hair. ”You wanna go somewhere more private?” she asked, silently pleading with Belle to say yes.

"Why? I’m enjoying the show." Belle teased as Ruby rolled her eyes.

She stood from her seat and gripped Belle’s hand, pulling her up. ”Leave the drink. We’ll get another one later.” She intertwined their fingers and walked Belle away from the party…

************************

Ruby and Belle walked through the house silently. Belle smiled to herself a she fidgeted with her hands. Ruby cleared her throat. ”So, tell me.” she began as Belle turned her attention to her. ”How does someone with a few priors for computer hacking get involved with DeMarco?”

Belle smiled, her brow drawn together. ”Someone’s been doing her homework.” she stated, proud of herself for hiding her true profile so deeply.

Ruby shrugged with a grin. ”You’re not the only one who knows how to work a computer.” She stopped by a door and leaned against the wall. ”So, spill.”

Belle exhaled heavily. ”Well, Emma had gotten me out of some trouble more than once and I owed her a favor.” She took a step toward Ruby. ”She asked me to help with a problem Jonathan was having and he liked my work. He offered me an insane amount of money to come work for him..” She shrugged. ”And the rest is buried somewhere on the internet.” She smiled brightly mirroring the smile being flashed in her direction. A curious expression crossed her face. ”Now its my turn to ask a question.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side. Her eyes squinting with wonder. ”Okay. Go for it.”

Belle stepped closer, leaving just a small space between herself and Ruby. ”Did you really rip a guys throat out with your teeth?”

Ruby laughed loudly. She ran her hand through her hair. ”I guess I’m not the only one doing her homework.” She licked her lips, rolling them together as she nodded. ”Yes, I did.”

Belle tried to hide her shock that the information was actually true. She raised her hands, touching Ruby’s lips as she parted them with her fingers, showing her perfectly white teeth. She inspected them as Ruby’s body shook with a silent laugh. ”How could you use something so beautiful and perfect for such a horrible task?” She moved her fingers and her hands lowered, resting on Ruby’s shoulders.

Ruby ran her tongue over her teeth as she bowed her head for a moment. She raised her attention to Belle again. ”My hands were otherwise… indisposed.”

Belle’s eyebrow arched. ”Explain?”

"They were tied behind my back." 

"Why?"

Ruby pressed her lips together, ashamed about her upcoming confession. ”I, uh, I was sleeping with his wife. She and I were roll playing.”

Belle’s jaw slacked. ”Ruby!” she scolded, pushing her playfully.

"What??" Ruby laughed as she reached out and took Belle’s hands in her own. "We found out the guy was an informant and Regina told me to do whatever I had to do. His wife was always checking me out so I took advantage of it." She smirked. "He walked in, I was tied to a chair. He got in my face, started yelling so I.."

"Okay, okay." Belle interrupted, shuttering. "I think that’s enough of a mental picture for now."

Ruby pulled her closer and Belle released a small surprised yelp. Before she knew it, Ruby’s arms were wrapped around her waist, her lips hovering close to Belle’s. She swallowed nervously, feeling Ruby’s warm breath against her lips. Belle watched as Ruby’s eyes danced over her features. Her lips brushed gently against Belle’s and the Agent shivered.

"Did you bring your bikini?" Ruby asked, her tone barely above a seductive whisper.

Belle found it impossible to speak for a moment. She nodded slowly until the words finally made their way from her brain to her lips. ”I’m wearing it.” she responded, her voice slightly shaky.

Ruby smiled. Her lips still hovered close to Belle’s, barely touching, but teasing them with every movement. ”Wanna go for a swim?”

Again, Belle seemed to have lost her ability to speak. She simply nodded once again. She felt Ruby’s hands slip from her waist, brushing against her backside, before sliding around and taking her hand. Ruby pushed away from the wall bumping into Belle’s body softly as she lead her toward the door. She kept her eyes on the Agent as she opened the door and lead her inside.

**********************

Ruby jumped in. The water splashed upward drenching Belle’s feet. The darker haired woman emerged and pushed her wet hair back away from her face. Her perfect smile spread across her face and Belle felt herself suddenly become extremely nervous.

 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?” Ruby asked, gazing up at her.

 

Belle swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded. She slowly removed her sundress revealing a bright yellow bikini. She noticed Ruby’s expression change and tilted her head in question. “Is something wrong?” she inquired.

 

Ruby quickly shook her head. “Absolutely not.” She swam closer to the edge so she was closer. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

 

Belle blushed instantly. “I am not.”

 

“Yes you are.” Ruby motioned her hand for her to come closer. Belle obliged and knelt down so she was facing her. A mischievous grin replaced her smile. “Now get in here with me.” She took Belle’s hand and, with one swift motion, pulled her into the pool.

 

Belle shrieked as her body flew forward. Her scream was muffled by the water as she went under then shot up just as quickly. Ruby was laughing hysterically when Belle emerged glaring at her.

 

“A warning would have been nice!” Belle scolded, splashing her.

 

Ruby raised her hands to block the water. “Telling you you were beautiful was the warning.”

 

“So, you don’t think I’m beautiful?” Belle pouted playfully.

 

Ruby’s expression turned serious as she swam closer. Belle instinctively swam back with each stroke that brought Ruby closer. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the wall of the pool and Ruby was so close she could smell her shampoo. She did her best to control the shaking that was threatening to rack her body. Ruby placed her hands on either side, trapping Belle between the wall and her body.

 

Ruby stared intently into her eyes. “I think you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” She tucked a wet strand of hair behind Belle’s ear. “You’re a lot different from any woman I’ve been interested in. You’re special.”

 

Belle found herself becoming lost in Ruby’s eyes. She was loosing herself at the nearness of this incredibly beautiful woman. Her mind screamed for her to remember her job. Remember her mission. Her duty.

 

But, wasn’t this part of her job? To get so close you blur the lines of what is real and what is an act? It was just up to her to remain in control of reality. She could do whatever it took to find out what she needed to know.

 

She just couldn’t fall.

 

She found her resolve as she reminded herself of what she was doing. She was undercover. She was just playing at part. She would play it well.

 

She wouldn’t fall.

 

She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s slender neck. Her fingers instinctively drew circles on the back of her neck. She grinned when she felt Ruby shutter under her touch. “I bet you say that to every woman you bring here.” she teased.

 

Ruby chuckled lightly as her hands trailed down Belle’s body under the water. “You are actually the only woman I’ve brought to this part of the house.” She inched closer, lifting Belle’s legs so they wrapped around her waist.

 

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” she joked. Her breath hitched when Ruby pressed her body closer. She swallowed hard, remaining in control. “I’ve seen how popular you are.”

 

Ruby smirked. Her lips just inches from Belle’s. Her eyes danced over every feature if the Agent’s face. “You’re just gonna have to trust me.” she said, her tone was low and seductive. Her eyes met Belle’s once again. “Think you can do that?”

 

Belle looked deeply into her eyes. She could see the sincerity in Ruby’s beautiful hazel eyes. “I think I can do that..” Belle replied as she ran her fingers through the back of Ruby’s dark, wet hair.

 

Ruby smiled warmly at her. “Good.”

 

Belle’s eyes widened as Ruby’s lips pressed against hers. Her eyes soon closed as she fell into the feel of the kiss. Ruby’s lips were soft, warm, and perfect. When her body pressed impossibly closer, Belle took a sharp breath which allowed Ruby to deepen the kiss. Belle followed her willingly enjoying the feel of the woman’s tongue against hers. They remained that way for what seemed like hours and Belle knew it was too late for her…

 

She had fallen….


	6. Chapter 6

They walked in silence. Aurora’s arm still linked with Mulan’s as she guided her through Regina’s garden. She admired each flower, taking the time to smell a few that caught her eye. When Mulan handed her a red rose, she smiled and found herself briefly lost in the smile that slowly crept across the taller woman’s lips.

Remember why you’re here., she told herself and quickly snapped from her forthcoming daze.

“I understand you’re very good at getting into places you aren’t supposed to have access to.” Mulan said, cutting into her thoughts as they continued their stroll down the path.

Aurora smiled. “Am I now?” she responded, coyly. She bounced her head from side to side as her free hand gently gripped the woman’s bicep. She turned her eyes to Mulan flashing an adorably innocent look. ”Why on earth would you think that?” 

Mulan cocked an eyebrow, her small smile still holding on her lips. “I hear things.” she responded, simply. She pointed toward an apple tree. “Regina planted that last year.” She shrugged lightly. ”She’s has an odd obsession with apples.”

Aurora giggled. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed the other woman’s arm. ”So, what exactly do you do for Regina?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Mulan gave her a questioning look.

“I may..” Aurora’s smile turned slightly flirtatious. ”I just want to hear it from you.”

Mulan nodded with a small laugh. ”Alright.” She stopped, turning so she was fully facing the smaller woman. ”It’s my job to protect Regina by any means necessary.”

Aurora drew her brow together. ”Meaning…?”

Mulan inched closer, her fingers brushing against Aurora’s cheek. ”You have beautiful eyes.” she complimented as her fingers moved slowly through the Agent’s hair.

“You’re changing the subject.” Aurora noted, smiling warmly at her. Her eyes locked with the dark brown ones staring adoringly back at her. 

Mulan nodded. ”I just don’t feel like talking about business right now.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?”

Mulan’s hand shifted, resting underneath her chin. She didn’t answer. She just moved closer, tilting the Agent’s face upwards as she pressed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss… 

********************

“Johnny, I’d like you to meet Robert Gold.” Regina introduced, resting her hand gently on Graham’s shoulder.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Gold greeted, extending his hand toward him. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Graham stiffened at the gesture. His jaw clenched. All he wanted to do was grab Gold’s hand and take him down. He wanted to press his face against the grass and he slapped handcuffs tightly on his wrist. The feel of Emma’s hand pressed against his back, nudging him forward, snapped him out of his daze.

 

He put on his best arrogant grin and accepted Gold’s extended hand. “Good to meet ya, Gold.” he replied, tugging the older man a bit closer. “I’ve admired your work for a long time.”

 

Gold sneered, ignoring the added pressure from Graham on his hand. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.” he joked, releasing their embrace quickly. He gripped the top of his cane, his eyes meeting Regina’s as he motioned his head in Graham’s direction. “Have you informed Mr. DeMarco of our little business venture?”

 

“Not entirely.” Regina replied, looking from one man to the next. “I was hoping you could give him a few details.” Her elegant hands clasped together. “This is my party after all and, I’m sad to say, I’ve been a terrible hostess.”

 

“Of course, Regina. ” He placed his hand on Graham’s shoulder. “Come on, my boy. Let’s have a drink and chat.”

 

“I could always go for a drink.” Graham motioned for Emma and August to follow.

 

Emma took a step forward, but stopped when she felt Regina’s fingers wrap around her wrist. “Miss. Sw-..” She paused with a smile to correct herself. “Emma, would you mind joining me.” She looked at the men once again. “I’m sure the boys will be alright without you for a bit.”

 

Emma looked to Graham for approval out if courtesy for the mission. If she saw any disapproval in his expression, she had every intention of ignoring it. Graham’s eyes narrowed at bit as he and Emma silently communicated. He exhaled heavily before forcing a smile.

 

“Yeah, of course, it’s fine.” He reached out giving Emma’s arm a light squeeze. “You’ll be okay, right, kiddo?”

 

Emma felt her jaw clench as she inhaled deeply. His fake, condescending accent was starting to get under her skin. ”I’ll be fine, boss.” she responded, through semi gritted teeth. She turned to Regina and smiled brightly. ”I would love to see the rest of your home.”

"I’ll be more than happy to give you a tour." She held her hand out, ushering Emma to go first. "After you."

Emma bowed her head shyly and stepped in front of Regina. Regina turned to the men, nodding slightly as she followed behind Emma. Graham watched them for a moment. He had a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched the way Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma’s back, leading her back inside the house. The way Emma smiled at her.

"Jonathan?" Gold called out to him and he turned his attention back to the man quickly. Gold raised an eyebrow, pointing toward the bar. "Shall we?"

Graham cleared his throat. ”Uh, yeah, sure.” He snapped his fingers. ”August, come on.” he ordered, walking with Gold and his associates.

"Sure thing, boss." August replied as he followed behind Graham and the others…

*************************

Belle stood by the edge of the pool, drying herself off. Her mind was racing with the events that had just taken place. She brought the towel to her face and her mind flashed. She could see Ruby’s smile. She could feel her lips against her own. Their shared moment in the pool playing over and over in her mind like a movie. She closed her eyes, willing it to stop, but it wouldn’t. 

She felt her damp hair being moved away from her neck followed by a soft kiss. Her eyes remained closed as she tilted her head allowing the lips trailing up her neck better access. She breathed in sharply when teeth bit gently down. She heard a small chuckle and turned to look at the grinning face of Ruby Lucas.

"Sorry, I couldn’t resist." Ruby apologized, wrapping her arms around Belle’s waist.

Belle dropped the towel and snaked her arms around Ruby’s neck. ”Try.” she requested, moving closer. ”We should probably get back to the party.” She brushed her lips lightly against Ruby’s as she spoke. ”They’re going to come looking for us.”

Ruby pulled her closer, lacing her fingers together at the small of the other woman’s back. ”Nah, they know better than to come looking for me.” She closed the gap, pressing her lips firmly to Belle’s.

Belle smiled through the kiss. Her thumbs caressed the Ruby’s cheeks as she reluctantly pulled back. ”Yes, but they will come looking for me.” She raised her eyes to meet Ruby’s. ”My boss isn’t as leinent as yours.”

Ruby scoffed. ”You don’t know Regina.”

Belle’s face saddened for a moment. The thought of leaving Ruby was turning her stomach. She wasn’t supposed to feel this way, but she knew, the minute she kissed her, it was over. Now, all she wanted to do was run away. It all felt so odd since she hadn’t known this woman for that long, but she just wanted to build a life with her. Take Ruby and run far from all of this. From the Agency. From Regina.

 

"Hey…" Ruby called out softly, her finger resting under Belle’s chin as she stroked gently. Dazed blue eyes stared back at her and her brow furrowed curiously. "Where did you go?"

 

Belle shook her head. ”Sorry, I just…” She looked deeply into concerned hazel and smiled warmly. She rested her hand on Ruby’s chest. ”We should go.”

 

Ruby’s smile faded. She knew Belle was right, but she didn’t want to leave. She just wanted to spend more time with this beautiful woman. A thought entered her mind. ”How about staying with me tonight? I mean, they’ve already set up a room for you, but…” She tucked a wet strand of hair behind Belle’s ear. ”I’d really like it if you stayed with me.” She flashed her an adorable, pleading smile. ”Please?”

 

Everything in her was telling her to say no. That if she stayed with Ruby, she wouldn’t hear the end of it. She would suffer the same consequences Emma suffered with Anne Marie. She locked eyes with Ruby again. ”Yes.. I would love too..” 

 

When the smile broke across Ruby’s face, Belle’s soon followed. Ruby held her face in her hands and pulled her close, pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss….


	7. Chapter 7

Emma look around completely enthralled by the beauty of Regina’s home. She was sure this wasn’t the only one, but it was her only concern at the moment. Her eyes scanned subtly for anything that may seem out of place or out of the ordinary. There were no surveillance cameras. No oddly place paintings or doors. This was a safe house. It had to be.

 

She could hear the voices coming from outside. She glanced out of the large pane glass window. There was no sign of her team anywhere. Just every criminal she’d seen plastered on the office walls.

 

She pulled out her phone to send a text to Aurora and Belle when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She stopped herself from reacting the way she had when Aurora touched her the same way just a few weeks ago. Her attention turned to Regina and she smiled.

 

Regina returned her smile and held out a glass. “Wine?” she offered. “Not sure if it’s your style…”

 

“Alcohol is my style.” Emma joked as she accepted the glass. She raised it slightly. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re quite welcome.” The Queen responded, raising her glass before they both took a sip. She swallowed eloquently before looking where Emma had been so focused just a moment ago. “Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.”

 

Emma nodded, swallowing hard. “Should we go join the party?”

 

“No, I’m sure everything is fine.”

 

Emma drew her brow together questioningly. “I thought you were concerned about being a horrible hostess?”

 

“I just said that to get some time alone with you.” Regina grinned behind her glass as she took another sip.

 

Emma bowed her head with a small laugh. She nudged the slightly taller woman. “Very smooth.” she complimented, clinking her glass against Regina’s.

 

The Agent held her glass with both hands as she turned and walked away from the window. Her green eyes glanced around the room, this time taking in the decor rather than searching for evidence. She stopped in front of the fireplace and looked closely at it.

 

“Who’s the kid?” she inquired, jumping slightly when she realized Regina was already beside her.

 

Regina stared fondly at the photo. Her teeth grazed the corner of her bottom lip, hesitating for a moment. “That’s my son.” she sighed. “Henry.”

 

Emma tried to hide her surprise. Her mind went through Regina’s file. Not once had she seen any information on her family and especially not about a child. “You have a son?”

 

“I do..”

 

“Is he here? I mean, I think I would have noticed a kid running around..”

Regina gently took Emma’s hand, leading her toward a couch in the center of the room. “He’s in town, but he’s not here. I tend to keep him separated from events like this.” She released Emma’s hand, extending it toward the couch in a silent invitation for her to sit. “I’m sure you can understand why.”

 

Emma sat down, making herself comfortable. “I completely understand.” She patted the cushion with a smile inviting Regina to join her.

 

She complied and took the seat next to Emma. She turned slightly so her attention was fully on the blonde. “What exactly do you do for Jonathan?”

 

Emma ran her hand quickly through her hair as she thought back to her job description. “I am his voice when he’s too busy to speak.”

 

“I see…” She pressed her elbow into the back of the couch, her fingers framing her face in an L shape. “I bet that makes dating terribly difficult.”

 

Emma nodded. “That it does.” She stared down at the red liquid in her glass watching as it swirled with her movement of the glass. “I barely have time to breathe much less date.”

 

“So there’s no love of your life I would need to contend with?” Regina smirked.

 

A laugh escaped Emma’s throat far louder than she had intended. She quickly cleared her throat and looked into Regina’s eyes. “None. I am completely free.”

 

Regina stared back. She watched as the gleam in Emma’s beautiful green eyes seemed to fade. A curious expression crossed the older woman’s face. “But there was…”

 

Emma did her best to divert her eyes, but something drew her back to Regina. “Uh.. yeah but… it was a long time ago.”

 

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Emma pressed her lips together. She could feel her stomach start to knot. “She, uh, she died.”

 

Regina took in a breath. She rested her hand on Emma’s leg in comfort. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.. I’m okay..” Emma squinted, holding back tears threatening to fall. She forced a smile. “Can we talk about something else?”

 

“Of course.” Regina agreed, immediately. She gave her thigh a comforting squeeze. “Now I feel awful for flirting with you.”

 

Emma laughed again. “Why?”

 

“Obviously this woman meant a lot to you and I didn’t know you were in mourn—”

 

Emma placed her finger over Regina’s lips, stopping her in mid sentence. “I promise you, my mourning ended long ago.” She slowly removed her finger and inched closer. She knew this was her moment. It was time to fully gain the Queen’s trust. She smiled flirtatiously. “I’ve just been waiting for the right reason to move forward…” She inched even closer. “Maybe I’ve finally found it…”

 

Regina’s smile mirrored Emma’s as she inched impossibly closer. “I know a way we can test that theory.”

 

“Really?” Emma traced a small line down the Queen’s jaw, resting her finger under her chin. “How’s that?”

 

“I think you know..”

 

Emma’s smile widened as she brought Regina’s lips closer. They were centimeters apart when the familiar ringtone sounded cutting into their moment. The blonde growled reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. Regina’s hand rested over hers, halting her.

 

“Let it go to voicemail.” she purred, lightly brushing her lips against Emma’s.

 

Emma felt her body involuntarily shake at the touch. She wanted to ignore it. She wanted to continue what she started, but she knew who was calling. If she didn’t answer, she would have to endure an extremely long line of questioning.

 

“It’s Johnny. If I don’t answer…”

 

Regina moved back, a slightly disappointed look on her face. She waved her hand. “Say no more.”

 

The Agent flashed an apologetic look before swiping her finger across the screen. “Yeah?”

 

“Ready to fly. Meet us by the front door.”

 

“Alright.” She hung up, exhaling heavily. She turned to Regina. “They’re ready to go. I need to meet them by the door.”

 

“I’ll walk with you.”

 

Regina stood, extending her hand to Emma. The blonde accepted and allowed herself to be pulled from the couch and into the awaiting woman’s arms. She gasped at the contact as a tingle ran through her due to the sudden closeness.

 

“Join me for dinner tonight on my private balcony?” Regina requested, her hands resting firmly on Emma’s waist. “Maybe we can pick up where we left off?”

 

Emma slid her hands down Regina’s arm, clasping their hands together. “It’s a date.” she agreed. She gave her hands a soft squeeze before slowly letting go. She walked out of the office with Regina only a step behind.

 

*********

 

Graham stood by the door waiting on the women to meet him. He rolled his shoulders as he checked his watch. The information he was given ran through his mind. This arms deal was huge. If it went through, every mob would have an arsenal only rivaled by the smallest army. They had to be stopped. The threats needed to be eliminated.

 

He heard footsteps coming and he stood strong by August. His eyes caught Aurora coming from outside. Her hands ran quickly through her hair and down her sundress as she attempted to fix herself. Mulan came in a few steps behind. Her head bowed and fingers repeatedly wiping over her mouth.

 

Aurora stood next to Graham and smiled. After a moment, she returned the question look he was giving her. “Why are you looking at me all weird?”

 

He reached out and pulled a leaf from her hair. “What’s this about?” he inquired with a smirk.

 

A blush rose quickly up her neck and spread through her cheeks. She smacked the leaf out of his hand, narrowing her eyes at him. He simply scoffed and shook his head. His attention turned to the sound of another door opening and he raised an eyebrow at the sight coming toward him.

 

Belle walked slowly with Ruby by her side. Her hair was damp and her cheeks were flushed. Ruby was grinning like a wolf that just snagged a rabbit. She reached out, taking Belle’s hand to stop her. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. When she pulled back to look into Belle’s blue eyes, the Agent nodded and walked away, slowly letting Ruby’s fingers separate from hers.

 

“Sorry I kept you waiting, Johnny.” she said, standing next to Aurora who shot her a strange look.

 

“Why is your hair soaked?” she asked, reaching out to touch it.

 

“I was just about to ask the same question.” Graham added, staring pointedly at her.

Belle pushed Aurora’s hand away. ”We went swimming…” she responded, her tone low. 

Aurora smirked. ”Really?”

Belle shot her a look silently requesting for her to let it go. Just then, Emma joined them. Her hands resting in her back pockets as she looked from one person to the next. ”What’s going on?” she inquired as she turned her full attention to Belle. ”Why is your hair wet?”

Belle sighed irritated and rolled her eyes. Graham held his hands out. ”Okay, you all can torment each other later.” he stated, checking his watch again. ”I got meetings I need to get to.” He cocked an eyebrow. ”Emma, you’ll handle everything on this end?”

Emma nodded. ”No problem, boss.” she responded, through gritted teeth as Regina walked over and stood close by her side. She tried not to smile when she felt the woman’s arm brush against hers as she took a step closer to Graham.

 

"I’m sorry you can’t stay to enjoy the rest of the weekend, Johnny." Regina said, extending her hand to him. "I look forward to talking to you again…" She raised an eyebrow. "Soon."

Graham smirked and took her hand. ”You definitely will be hearing from me, Regina. I appreciate your hospitality.” He held her hand, placing his other hand on top of it. ”Take care of my girls this weekend, okay?”

Regina could see Emma smiling in her peripheral vision. ”I will take extra care of your associates, Johnny.”

"Thank you." He clasped his hands together. "Do, uh, do you mind if I have a word with my girls in private?"

Regina nodded. ”Of course.” She smiled at the women before departing and joining Ruby and Mulan. 

Graham watched her for a moment as she conferred with the other two women. Once he felt comfortable that her attention was fully occupied, he lowered his head to talk to the women quietly. ”There’s a room down the hall where we had our meeting. Straight down. Second door on the left.” he explained. ”There’s plans for the deal on the desk.” He turned his attention to Aurora. ”You might need to use your special skills to check it out.”

Aurora nodded. ”No problem. I’ll take care of it tonight.”

He placed his hand on her shoulder. ”Be careful.” He looked from one woman to the next. ”All of you.” His eyes rested on Emma and Belle for a brief moment. ”Easy on how deep you go.”

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Belle and Emma inquired in unison.

"I think you both know." He looked at Aurora. "I think you all know." His eyes raised to see Regina walking toward them again. He cleared his throat and straightened. "So, Emma, just keep me in the loop."

Emma placed her hands on her hips. ”No problem, boss.” She stepped back and let Regina pass. Ruby and Mulan stood by her side.

"I had Jefferson bring the car around for you." Regina said, the smile still on her lips. "I’ll expect to hear from you soon."

"Absolutely." He slapped August on the chest with the back of his hand. "Let’s go." He pointed at the women. "Updates. Regularly." He turned and walked out of the house with August right behind him.

The women watched him leave. Regina placed her hand on the door, waiting for him to get safely in the car before she closed the door. She turned to face the women left standing around her. She held her hands out. ”Ladies, shall we enjoy what’s left of the party?”

Ruby stepped closer to Belle, resting her hand on the small of her back. “Come on, let’s finish those drinks.” she whispered as Belle glanced at her team mates and walked off with her.

Mulan offered her arm to Aurora and they followed behind the other two. 

Regina took a few steps toward Emma, a tiny wicked grin on her lips. ”I guess I should start acting like a hostess.” She held her hand out for Emma to go first. ”After you.”

Emma smiled. Without thought, she allowed her hand to brush gently against Regina’s arm as she passed. Regina grinned and followed closely behind to join the party once again….


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora waited.

Once the party had died down, she made her way down the stairs and toward the room Graham had spoke of. She heard voices coming from the study and quickly pressed her back to the wall. She peaked around to see who was still in the mansion.

 

Gold sat on a long couch with Killian Jones. Regina sat across from them in a large leather chair with Mulan standing protectively by her side. Ruby was nowhere to be found. She prayed Belle was keeping the Wolf distracted so she wouldn’t have a run in with her.

 

She watched the elite guests as they exchanged stories. A many poured brandy into their glasses and Killian finished a raunchy joke causing Gold to laugh loudly. Regina looked less than amused by it. Her eyes drifted to Mulan and she found herself admiring the woman’s features. Her focus had shifted so deeply, she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her.

 

“Aurora, what are you doing?” Emma whispered, harshly causing her to jump.

 

Her hand immediately covered her heart, feeling it beat rapidly in her chest. “For Christ sake, Emma..” she breathed, pushing her partner. “You scared the shit out of me.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be trying to find that room?”

 

Aurora crossed her arms. “That’s where I was going, but I heard voices.” She tilted her head. “What are you doing?”

 

Emma narrowed her eyes at the question. “I’m keeping Regina distracted so you don’t get caught.” She pulled Aurora away from the wall and pushed her down the hall. “Now go.”

 

Aurora raised her hands defensively. “Alright, geez. I’m going.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. She watched as her partner disappeared down the long hall way. Once she was out of sight, she took in a cleaning breath. She wiped her suddenly damp palms on her jeans then took a step forward to enter the study.

 

Regina’s face brightened as the smile crossed her lips. “Emma.” she greeted. “Please, join us…”

 

*******

 

Belle wasn’t thinking.

 

All rational thoughts had gone out the window hours ago.

 

Her back arched against the mattress and her hand gripped the silk sheets underneath her. Her teeth dug hard into her bottom lip as she fought to remain silent. She wanted to scream, but she knew if she did, her team would bust the door down and it would be over.

 

She released a deep moan, followed by a wimper. Her hands released the sheets, tangling in soft dark hair. Her body tensed and she couldn’t stop the strangled cry that escaped her throat.

 

Her body relaxed against the mattress and her hand rested on her forehead as she tried to control her breathing. A smile formed on her lips at the feel of soft kisses trailing their way up her stomach, crossing her bare chest, and eventually meeting her lips.

 

Ruby smiled through the kiss, pulling back slowly to look into sated blue eyes. “Hey..” she greeted, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

 

“Hey..” Belle replied, offered a tired smile in return.

 

She closed the small gap between them, lightly kissing Ruby’s lips. She moved back, her eyes fluttering open and concern took over her features at the look on the Wolf’s face. Her hands cupped the sides of Ruby’s face as her thumbs gently caressed her cheek.

 

“What’s the matter?” Belle asked, worried she had done something wrong.

 

Ruby’s hazel eyes danced over Belle’s face. Her finger tips traced a line down her jaw and chin, brushing gently over her lips. “You’re dangerous.”

 

Belle couldn’t help but laugh. “Me? Dangerous?” Her hands slid around Ruby’s neck as tracing circles on the back of her neck. “How do you figure? I’m just a harmless computer hacker…”

 

Her words fell into silence as wave of guilt settled over her. She was lying about who she was and she didn’t want to. Not anymore. Not to Ruby.

 

“You’re more than that. So much more.” Ruby leaned closer. She kissed her forehead, then the tip of nose, and, finally, her lips. She locked eyes with her again. And, what I mean by dangerous is that I could see myself falling for you… and that scares the shit out of me…”

 

Belle felt her stomach jump and her heart race. Now that she knew the feeling was mutual, her entire world exploded. She wanted to tell Ruby everything. She wanted to be free of this burden and live her life with this woman.

 

If she still felt the same way after learning the truth, that is.

 

Suddenly, she felt fear. She would loose Ruby if she learned the truth. She would probably loose her life as well. But, without Ruby, she would rather die. Her heart clenched and she felt sick.

 

She couldn’t tell her.

 

Not now.

 

“So…” Ruby dragged out the word, snapping Belle from her daze. The adorable smirked present on her perfect lips. “I tell you something I’ve never said to anyone before and you go mute on me?”

 

Belle stammered for a moment trying to regain her training of thought. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. I…” She sighed as she stared deeply back at Ruby. “Just understand, I feel the same way… No matter what happens…”

 

Ruby furrowed her brow. “That was pretty cryptic. What’s that suppo—”

 

Belle cut her off, pressing her lips firmly to Ruby’s. They held each other close. The Wolf moaned as the Agent kissed her deeply. In one motion, Belle flipped their position, breaking the kisd, and straddling Ruby’s waist. She grinned at the surprised expression on the other woman’s gorgeous face.

 

Belle leaned closer, running her tongue seductively across Ruby’s bottom lip before biting down gently. She grazed her teeth against it, smiling when Ruby shuddered underneath her. Her hand slid down Ruby’s body as she leaned in to whispered in her ear.

 

“I think we’ve done enough talking…”

********************

The chatter in the study had grown distant. Regina sipped her drink, smiling when necessary and commenting when needed. Her focus shifted to the blonde sitting on the arm of her chair. She was pleasantly surprised when Emma chose to make that her seat rather than joining the men on the couch. It made it easier to steal a glance, a smile or even a subtle touch without being questioned.

Emma stared intently at the men for a moment. She could feel Regina looking at her. She smirked as she brought her glass to her lips. ”Can I help you?” she joked, looking at Regina from the corner of her eye.

"You can." Regina responded, a hint of seductiveness in her tone. She her hand rested on the blonde’s thigh, her nails gently scratching at the material of her jeans. "But, not in front of all these people."

Emma choked on her drink when Regina’s nails sent a tingle up her leg that somehow reached her stomach. She regained her composure and leaned in closer to the Queen. ”Then when can we get out of here?”

As Regina opened her mouth to speak, Jefferson walked over and leaned down to speak. ”Ms. Mills, your dinner has been arranged.”

"Thank you, Jefferson." she responded as he nodded and walked away. Regina sat up and her hand slid down Emma’s thigh, resting on her knee. "Gentleman, if you will excuse us." She stood from the chair, taking Emma’s hand in hers as she helped her up. "Emma and I have a prior engagement. You understand?"

Killian raised his glass to her, a smirk crossing his lips. ”You have fun, Regina. Us boys will clean up after we’re done.”

Regina smiled and turned to Emma. ”Shall we?”

"It’s about time." Emma teased with a smirk as she stood close and looked deeply into beautiful brown eyes. "I’m starving."

Regina released a small laugh as she ushered Emma ahead. She stopped in front of Mulan for a brief moment. ”I’ve given Ruby the rest of the evening off.” She placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder. ”Perhaps you should take some time for yourself as well.”

"Maybe I’ll see if Aurora is still awake."

Emma stop in her tracks and her eyes widened. She silently prayed that Aurora was already upstairs, reading a book or watching television. Anything. Just as long as she was out of that room. A hand rested against the small of her back and she turned to meet Regina’s eyes once again.

She looked at her curiously. ”Ready to eat?”

She touched Regina’s arm, sliding her hand down to intertwine their fingers. ”You have no idea how ready I am.” She flashed an adorable smile.

Regina returned her smile. ”I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I have prepared.” She gently squeezed Emma’s hand and lead her out of the study.

*****************

Aurora took pictures quickly of the plans and files laying on the desk. She memorized names and routes as she attempted to place everything back the way she had found it. She hid the tiny camera in her back pocket and walked swiftly toward the door. As she stepped outside, she took a quick step back and released a tiny yelp.

Mulan stared down at her, her brow furrowed tightly. ”What are you doing?”

Aurora thought quickly as she smiled. ”I was looking for you.” she explained, touching Mulan’s arm lightly. ”And then I was trying to find the bathroom. This place far too large to navigate.”

Mulan stared at her suspiciously. ”So you haven’t been in here long?”

Aurora shook her head. ”When I saw you weren’t in here and this was not the bathroom, I turned to leave and ran into you.” She bit her lip, praying her story held weight.

Her eyebrow raised and she released a small hmm. ”Well, let’s get you out of here before Regina sees you.” she said, placing her arm around Aurora’s shoulders and leading her out. ”She doesn’t like people wandering into rooms without supervision.”

The Agent released an inward sigh of relief. ”Alright. I’m really sorry.” she apologized as she allowed herself to be lead out of the room. ”I didn’t mean to disrespect anyone.”

"It’s fine." Mulan smiled at her. "No harm, no foul." She reached behind her and closed the door. She touched Aurora’s chin. "Would you like to watch a movie? There’s a room right down the hall where we can be alone."

"That would be delightful." Aurora agreed as she linked her arm through Mulan’s and they made their way down the hall….


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was wonderful and the conversation was even better. Emma learned more about Regina in one night then any of the files on her had told her. She had found herself completely fascinated by tales of her childhood. She had no idea Regina loved horses and had fondness for apples.

 

When she asked Emma about her own life, she had her full attention on the Agent. She actually looked genuinely interested in what Emma had to say. That lead to the Agent’s mind blanking, as it seemed to do often when looking into Regina’s eyes. The only thing she remembered saying without having to think was that she moved around a lot as a child due to being a foster kid and she never missed a target. She was a perfect shot.

 

Emma sat on the balcony enjoying the view for a brief moment. She took a quick peek through the glass doors to check for Regina. She had excused herself for a moment due to a call on her phone. She watched her for a moment and Regina must have felt her eyes because she turned her head in the blonde’s direction and smiled. She held her finger up, signaling that she would only be another minute. Emma nodded and Regina began pacing the floor again.

 

She made sure Regina was fully concentrated on her call before pulling out her cellphone. She typed quickly and hit send. A moment later, her phone vibrated.

 

I’m fine., Aurora responded. Everything is taken care of. We’ll reconvene in the morning. Hey, have you heard from Belle?

 

She released a small a sigh of relief at knowing Aurora was safe, but her mood quickly shifted when she thought about Belle. She had a bad feeling. Not that Belle was in danger, but that Belle was making a huge mistake.

 

She typed back a quick response then she slid her phone back in her pocket. She felt it vibrate again, but there was nothing she could do. Regina had finished her call and was walking back onto the balcony by the time Aurora responded.

 

“I’m sorry for that.” Regina said, taking the seat across from her. She placed her phone on the table, her fingers brushing over it lightly as a smile crossed her lips. “It was Henry. He wanted to know when he was going to see me.”

 

Emma felt a tug inside her chest. Knowing Regina had a child was starting to make her regret all of this. Regina wasn’t as dangerous as the Agency was making her out to be. Sure, she wasn’t an angel, but did she really deserve to die?

 

Emma had wondered how long she had been lost in thought. Judging by the way Regina was looking at her, it had been awhile. “I’m sorry. Did you say something else to me?”

 

“I asked if you would like dessert.” Regina repeated, with small smirk.

Emma blew out a breath, placing her hand on her stomach. ”Oh no, I don’t think I can eat another thing.” She reached out to take her glass of wine and brought it to her mouth and took a sip.

"I wasn’t referring to food, dear."

Emma choked at Regina’s comment causing her wine to spill on her shirt. She quickly placed the glass down. ”Shit..” 

Regina laughed and stood from her seat. ”I didn’t mean to make you nervous, Emma.” she teased, picking up a napkin from the table. She walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. “Here, let me help.”

The Agent watched as Regina blotted the wine from her shirt. She moved slowly and carefully, making sure not to spread it any further into the material. Emma found herself glancing over all of Regina’s features as the woman kept her focus on the spill. She wanted to reach out and touch her hair, her face, but kept herself under control. She breathed in, taking in the scent of her perfume. 

Regina raised her eyes to meet Emma’s. ”There.” She smiled. ”All better.”

"Thanks…" Emma responded, softly as she stared into Regina’s eyes.

It happened so quickly it was almost a blur. Emma kicked the chair out from under herself and her lips met Regina’s hungrily. Her hands tangled in her hair and Regina’s nails dug into her waist. They found themselves moving toward the door, Regina’s back slamming against the glass. She groaned at the contact and Emma quickly broke the kiss.

"I-I’m sorry.." Emma apologized, breathing heavily.

"Don’t be." Regina replied, wrapping her hand around her neck and pulling her into another deep, passionate kiss. 

Regina reached behind herself, searching blindly for the door handle before quickly sliding it open. She felt herself falling backwards at the lack of door to keep her upright. Emma stumbled forward adding more weight to her now unbalanced frame and they both hit the floor hard. Each woman groaned followed by a laugh.

Emma smiled as she ran her hand through Regina’s hair. ”This is probably not the smartest idea.” she said, knowing the truth behind her statement.

Regina smiled, reaching up to run her fingers through soft blonde locks. “The best things never are.” she responded as Emma smiled and leaned down to kiss her once again….

*************************

Aurora awoke slowly as the ending to the movie scrolled across the screen. Her head was pressed against something that felt nothing like a pillow and her arm was wrapped around a strong waist. She raised her head and saw Mulan, passed out in a seemingly uncomfortable position. Her arm draped around Aurora’s shoulders, holding her close.

She smiled at the sight. She wanted nothing more than to stay here, but she knew if Emma found out, she would have a heart attack. She bit the corner of her lip and slowly moved back, trying her best not to wake the sleeping warrior. When Mulan stirred, she stopped. Mulan straightened, her eyes half closed as she looked down at Aurora.

She gave her a half sleepy smile. ”Hey…” she greeted, her voice harsh with sleep. She rubbed her eye. ”I guess this means the movie was awful.”

Aurora laughed, reluctantly untangling herself from Mulan. ”I guess so.” She breathed in deep, stretching her tired muscles. ”I should really get to bed. We leave tomorrow afternoon.”

Mulan frowned. She rubbed her hands against her jeans. ”Would it be possible for me to see you again once we get home?”

Aurora knew she had to see her again because of the mission, but part of her was happy that Mulan asked. ”Of course.” She leaned closer to kiss her cheek, but Mulan turned her head and she met her lips instead. She pulled back slowly, clearing her throat. ”Well.. that was…”

Her words fell to silence when Mulan kissed her again. Her hand rose slowly, resting on the woman’s face. They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity. Aurora could feel her heart beating so fast that she was sure it would exit her chest and land between them. Mulan pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Stay with me tonight?"

**************************

The morning came quickly.

Emma stepped quietly out of Regina’s room, running a quick hand through her hair. She adjusted her shirt and took in a deep breath trying to compose herself. She had done it again. Stepped over a line she shouldn’t have all because she was unable to keep her desires in check. Her head turned quickly as she heard another door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Belle sneaking quietly out of a room that was not hers.

"Belle?" she questioned as the woman pressed her head against the door and released a small curse. Emma started walking toward her, pointing at the door. "Is that…"

Belle raised her hand. ”Emma, just listen to me..”

"Belle, Ruby is dangerous!" She felt her stomach knot at her own hypocritical tone. "Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her."

Belle’s jaw twitched as she crossed her arms against her chest. She was about to answer when she realized something. ”Hang on a second.” She pointed toward the door Emma came out of. ”That’s not your room.” 

Emma bowed her head. ”It’s not what you think.”

"Bullshit." Belle snapped, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. "You were honestly about to lecture me when you did the exact same thing?"

"Belle.." 

"Don’t Belle me." She stepped closer, realizing she was raising her voice a little too much. "You are just as insubordinate as I am."

"Okay, okay, you’re right." Emma held out her hands trying to calm the situation. "Belle, I’ve been down this road before." She reached out and touched her friends shoulder. "I don’t want you to suffer the way I did. If anything happens to Ruby…"

"Nothing will happen to her." 

"You don’t know what."

Belle lowered her head for a moment. She raised her attention back to Emma. ”Well, you know what has to happen to Regina yet you let yourself get involved with her.” She raised an eyebrow. ”Why would you do that if you didn’t think there was a way to save her?”

Emma didn’t have an answer. She opened and closed her mouth several times before just breathing out heavily. ”I don’t..” 

Another door opened, cutting Emma’s sentence off. Both women looked to see who was coming out. Aurora stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door. A huge smile was on her face until she turned, stopping suddenly, and saw her partners staring at her. Her smile faded and she bowed her head as she walked closer.

Belle released a small huff. ”It looks like we are all screwed.” she stated, rolling her eyes as she turned and walked away toward her own room.


	10. Chapter 10

The Agent’s prepared to leave. They said their goodbyes privately with promises to call as soon as they arrived home. Regina watched as Emma made her way to the limo, turning with one final smile and wave as Jefferson held the door open for her and she stepped inside. Her smile remained as she allowed the curtains to slowly fall closed and turned away.

Ruby and Mulan waited patiently, a look of sadness on both their faces. Regina looked at her associates curiously, especially Ruby. She had never seen the Wolf react this way to a woman leaving. Usually she was on to the next, flirting with each woman as they exited the house. But, she ignored the touches on her shoulder. The sly glances and flirtatious gestures. She simply flashed only half of her well known smile and bid them farewell.

Regina couldn’t blame them. She had feared she had stepped into something deep with Emma. She was unlike any woman she had ever met and that intrigued her. Her mind began to drift back to the night they shared. The way Emma’s hands felt against her skin. The softness of her lips. The way her name sounded when it escaped in a strangled moan…

Regina cleared her throat, shaking her head lightly to regain control of her thoughts. She stepped toward the women and they immediately snapped to attention. “Is the house clear?” she asked, looking from one to the next.

Mulan shook her head. “As usual, Killian is the last to leave.”

Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Ruby, be a dear and ask Mr. Jones to leave.” she requested as Ruby nodded and turned to leave. Regina reached out, grabbing her arm to halt her for a moment. “Politely.”

Ruby pouted for a second before nodding. “Yes, Regina.” she promised and walked away.

Regina watched her for a moment then returned her attention to Mulan. “Henry will be here soon.” She raised an eyebrow. “Is everything cleared away?”

“I just need to put away the plans in the back office.” Mulan replied. “I’ll tend to it right now.”

As she turned to leave, Regina halted her as well. “Do me a favor?” she requested, motioning her head in the direction Ruby had gone. “Take the long way. Just in case.”

Mulan read her perfectly. It was no secret Ruby wasn’t the biggest fan of Killian Jones. She considered him competition when it came to women. She would often find ways to humiliate him or steal what he thought was his. She nodded and followed the path Ruby had taken..

*********

Ruby walked toward the pool area to see Killian resting comfortably on a lounge chair. He sipped his drink as he chatted pleasantly with Ashley. She took in a deep calming breathe, running a hand through her hair, and walked toward them.

She stood over him causing the conversation to come to a halt. “Come on, Killian.” she ordered, motioning her hand for him to stand up. “Time to go.” She looked at the blonde. “You too, Ashley.”

He looked up at her and sat up. A arrogant grin spread across his face. “Ashley and I are just finishing our drinks then we’ll be on our way. ” He touched her chin. “Isn’t that right, love?”

Ashley smiled flirtatiously back. “Whatever you say, blue eyes.” she purred, taking a sip from her drink.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Regina is expecting someone so you need to go.” She glared down at both of them. “Now.”

Ashley huffed and made a face. “Why are you so tense, Ruby?” She smirked. “Did the little brunette not satisfy you the way I would have?”

“Ashley, don’t.” she warned, her jaw clenching.

Killian raised a curious eyebrow. “Little brunette?” His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. “Oh, you mean DeMarco’s girl?”

Ruby could feel the anger building inside of her. The fact that Killian knew exactly who she was made her burn. She pressed her lips together hard. Her fingers wiggled anxiously at her side as she tried not to clench them into a fist.

“That’s her.” Ashley confirmed, glancing up at Ruby. “I knew she couldn’t do the job.”

“Ashley, I swear to G—”

“Oh, I’m sure she could do the job just fine, Ash.” he interrupted. “She probably just needed a better partner.” He brought his drink to his mouth. “She’s a fine little piece, I must say. Maybe I should hav—”

Ashley shrieked when Killian’s drink soaked her shirt. The force from Ruby yanking him up by his throat causing it to fly from his hand. He struggled against her grasp, but it was pointless. The harder he fought, the tighter she squeezed.

Her hazel eyes burned angrily in his blue one. She tightened her grip as he attempted to break free. “Watch how you talk about her.” she growled.

Killian tried to hold onto his arrogance as his ability to breath continued to slip away. “M-my you are tense, aren’t you?”

“You wanna see tense?” She released him and quickly reached around her back. Before he could take a breath, a gun was pressed firmly under his chin. He swallowed nervously as Ashley cowered on the ground. She returned his former smirk as the weapon clicked. “How’s this for tense?”

“Ruby!” Mulan shouted, running up behind her. She placed her hand roughly on Ruby’s shoulder. “Put it down.”

Ruby’s eyes remained locked as she slowly removed the gun from his chin. She uncocked it and placed it behind her back once again. She stepped closer, practically nose to nose with him. “Get out.”

Killian left his eyes on her as he reached down for Ashley. She took his hand and pulled her up. “Regina will hear about this.” he threatened as Ruby rolled her eyes again. He grabbed Ashley’s hand tightly and led her away.

Mulan turned Ruby around. “Are you insane?”

Ruby made a face. “I don’t know. I’ve never actually been tested.” she responded, sarcastically as she started to walk away.

Mulan followed closely. “Your impulsive behavior is going to get you killed one day.”

“I wasn’t going to let him talk about Belle like that.”

“Ruby.” Milan reached out, stopping her. She held her shoulders. “You have to calm down. You can’t defend or protect her if you end up dead.”

Ruby sighed, knowing Mulan was right. “Okay, I’ll calm down…”

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arm around Ruby shoulders. “Come help me make sure Henry doesn’t see something he shouldn’t.”

Ruby complied, walking with her. She glanced at Mulan. “I should have at least punched him.”

Mulan chuckled and shook her head. “I really think you should consider anger management classes after this deal is done.”

*********

“Mom!”

Regina turned at the sound of her son’s voice. He crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her. She hugged him back, the tears of joy building behind her eyes. “I missed you.” she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

“I missed you too.” He leaned his head back to see her face. He smiled brightly at her. “How long will you be home?”

She cupped his chin. “A few more days.” Her brow furrowed as she touched his hair. “You need a haircut, young man.”

He made a face and pouted. “Granny said the same thing.” He stepped back adjusting his back pack. His face lit up for a moment. “Can we go swimming?”

Regina smiled. “After lunch.”

“Aww, Mom! But, I already ate.” he whined, stomping his foot.

“Henry, snacks does not equal lunch.” She pulled him close, kissing his forehead. “Now go put away your things.”

“Okay!” He took off toward the stairs almost colliding with Ruby. “Hey, Ruby!” he shouted, running up toward the stairs.

“Hey, bud!” Ruby called back, reaching out just in time to touch his head as he bolted up the stairs. She pointed over her shoulder as she walked toward Regina. “He needs a haircut.”

Regina watched him go. “I know.” She waited till Henry was gone before grabbing Ruby’s wrist and pulling her forward. “Are you insane?”

Ruby looked confused. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Regina gave her a stern look. “You pulled a gun on Killian.. in my home.. with Henry about to arrive?” she inquired, in a harsh whisper.

Ruby swallowed nervously. “I-I’m sorry, Regina. He was bad mouthing Belle and I wasn’t thinking…”

“That’s the problem, Ruby. You don’t think, you just act.” She flashed Ruby a stern look. “Get it under control. I won’t have this conversation again.”

Ruby nodded. “Yes, my Queen.”

The sound of fast footsteps pounding the stairs pulled them out of their conversation. They both smiled as Henry hurried to join them. Regina smiled down at her son, resting her hand on his head.

“Let’s go eat.” she said, flashing Ruby one last stern look before they walked toward the kitchen…


	11. Chapter 11

"She has a son, David!" Emma exclaimed, leaning into his desk.

David’s hands remained clasped in front of him. He opened them for a moment. ”I’m still not understanding how that is any of our concern.”

 

"There has to be another way."

David leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, running his hand over his hair. ”We have our orders, Emma.” He reminded before pointing at her sternly. ”More importantly, you have your orders.”

Emma pushed herself from the desk. ”How can you be alright with taking a Mother from her—”

David banged his fist down hard. ”She is a dangerous criminal, Emma! She is an international threat! The fact that she is a Mother is irrelevant!”

"David, just.."

"If you can’t carry out your orders, tell me now. I will take you off this case and find someone who can. Like Graham for instance. I’m sure he wouldn’t have a problem completing the mission."

Graham smirked. ”No problem at all, Director.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed, shooting a wicked glare in his direction. She slowly returned her attention to David. ”Fine. I’ll do it.”

David raised an eyebrow. ”Are you sure?”

Emma’s jaw clenched at his condescending tone. ”I said I’ll do it.”

 

"Emma?"

Emma snapped from her daze at the sound of her name being called. She slowly turned in the direction of the person saying it. ”Yes?”

Mary Margret held out her cellphone. ”You, uh, you left this on my desk.” she said, taking a cautious step forward. ”It just buzzed.”

Emma reached out and took it. ”Thank you.” She stared down at the screen and saw Regina’s name followed by a pleading message. The concern instantly crossed her features and she typed back quickly.

Mary Margret knitted her brow, worried. “Emma, is everything okay?”

Emma stood from the chair and grabbed her jacket in one swift motion. ”Uh, yeah, yeah.. I’m good.” She gave her a soft smile and touched her arm. ”I gotta go. If Nolan wants to know where I am… just…” She breathed out, running her hand through her hair. ”Just tell him I’m working on a lead.”

Mary Margret nodded. ”Okay. Be safe, Emma.”

"I will. Thanks again." She slipped on her jacket and walked quickly out of the office….

 

*************************

Emma pulled into the driveway of the large gated home. She had never been to this part of the city before. It was oddly secluded, and she understood why. Regina had to keep her life hidden and private with her profession. She did have an entire town basically off the grid, after all.

Emma parked her car and walked up the pathway. She wiped her hands on her jeans before raising her fist to knock on the door. After two knocks, the door opened and Regina was on the other side. Her face was drawn like she hadn’t slept in hours. She looked worried and stressed. Without thinking, Emma stepped forward into the house and pulled her into a hug. Regina wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly in return.

"Talk to me. What’s going on?" Emma requested, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

Regina pulled back, ushering Emma further into the house before closing the door behind her. ”It’s Henry.” she explained, ringing her hands together distressed. ”I brought him up for a few days because I wanted to spend a little more time with him.” She started walking further into her home and Emma followed. ”He’s been really sick. I think he caught a bug of some sort.”

Emma followed her up the stairs. She placed her hand on the small of Regina’s back. ”I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Regina nodded, her hands still fidgeting anxiously together. ”I have a favor to ask you, Emma. I know this may be asking too much, but..” There was a moment of hesitation as Regina breathed out heavily.

Emma stopped at the top of the stairs. She looked deeply into Regina’s warm brown eyes and smiled . ”You can ask me anything.”

Regina smiled back. ”This may be a lot though.”

"It’s okay. What is it?"

Regina squinted slightly, tilting her head. ”Would you mind staying with Henry for a few hours?” She held her hands out, noticing the change in Emma’s expression. ”I normally would ask Ruby or Mulan, but I have a meeting and I need them with me.. you understand why.”

Emma rested her hands in her back pockets. ”Regina, I, uh..” she stammered over her response before her eyes caught the pleading look on Regina’s face. She sighed. ”Sure. I’ll stay with him.”

"Thank you, Emma." She placed her hands on her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. She pulled back slowly, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back."

"Oh yeah?" Emma raised a curious eyebrow. "How?"

She touched her chin. ”You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

"Mom!" the sound of Henry’s whine filled the hallway.

"Be right there, sweetheart!" Regina returned as she slid her hand down Emma’s arm and took her hand. "Come. Let me introduce you to your patient."

Emma swallowed nervously and allowed herself to be lead down the hall. She had very little experience where kids were concerned. The last contact she had with a child was at a birthday party she was dragged to by Belle. She released Regina’s hand when they stopped in front of Henry’s door. Regina turned to her, touching her shoulder to ease her nervousness.

"He doesn’t bite." she teased.

"Are you sure? I’ve heard kids bite." Emma returned, trying to mask her uncertainty.

Regina laughed lightly. ”I’m positive.” She pushed open the door and they entered the room. She walked toward the bed where Henry was sitting up, his back pressed against several pillows. ”What is it, dear?” She sat down on the bed next to him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I don’t want to sit in here anymore." he whined as she touched his cheeks. "Can I sit down stairs with you?" He looked passed his Mother, his brow furrowing in question. "Who’s that?"

The Agent shifted on her feet as Regina glanced back at her. ”Oh, this is Emma.” She motioned her hand for Emma to come closer. ”Emma, this is Henry.”

Emma took a step forward and cleared her throat. ”How you doin’, kid?”

He flashed her a small smile. ”Hey.”

Regina turned to her son, brushing his hair away from his face. ”Henry, I have to go somewhere for a couple of hours.” she explained, still caressing his hair. ”Emma is going to stay with you while I’m gone.”

 

He returned his attention to Emma, looking her up and down for a moment. ”Do you play video games?”

"Uh, sure. I’m not a total gamer, but I can hold my own." Emma replied, causing Regina to smile.

A bright smile covered Henry’s face. It lit him up through his sickness and Emma found herself smiling back. ”Cool.” he responded as he looked at his Mother. ”Is it okay if I sit down stairs with Emma and play while you’re gone?”

Regina thought for a moment, glancing back at Emma again. The blonde shrugged her approval on the suggestion and Regina nodded. She looked at Henry. ”Alright, but if you start to feel bad..” She touched his nose. ”It’s right back to bed.”

Henry nodded, excitedly. ”Okay, I promise!” He pulled the sheets from his body and hopped out of bed. He paused for a moment at the sudden rush of energy then took a few steps toward Emma. He took her hand and pulled her toward the door. ”Come on, Emma! Let’s go pick out a game.”

Emma felt herself being yanked swiftly toward the door. ”Okay, kid, slow down before you pass out.” She looked over her shoulder at Regina who tossed her a wink. Emma chuckled with a slight eye roll as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the room and down the stairs…

**********************

Regina stared out the window of her black Lincoln town car. Her thoughts weighing heavy on the events from the meeting. She could still see the unamused look in Gold’s eyes as he spoke of his concerns with the deal. His mistrust of some of the newer people involved.

The sound of the engine turning off snapped her from her thoughts. The backdoor of the car opened and her’s soon followed. Mulan stood outside of the car, holding the door open for her. Regina forced a smile and stepped out of the car. Ruby came around the other side swiftly to join them. Both women surveyed the area before walking Regina to her front door.

"Well, that didn’t go so well, huh?" Ruby noted, glancing at Regina.

Regina placed her hands in the pockets of her coat as she breathed in deeply. ”Not exactly what I expected.”

Mulan looked back over her shoulder before returning her attention to the conversation. ”What should we do?”

Regina’s focus shifted from one woman to the next. ”Take tomorrow off. Spend it with whoever you like.” She stopped on her front step. ”And be prepared for this deal. I don’t want anything happening to either of you. Understood?”

Both women nodded.

Regina nodded as well and turned toward her door. She heard them both take a step and she faced them, holding her hand out to halt their motion. ”Henry’s here.” she stated. 

Ruby drew her brow together confused. ”Henry’s here? Why?”

"You left him home alone?" Mulan added, concern lacing her voice. "He shouldn’t be alone. Not here."

"I wanted to spend more time with him. He’s leaving tomorrow afternoon." She shot Mulan a look. "And he’s not alone. What kind of Mother do you think I am?"

Mulan regretted the words as soon as they escaped her lips. ”I’m sorry, Regina, I just—”

Ruby placed her hand on Mulan’s shoulder, stopping her in mid sentence. ”Who’s with him?”

"Emma." Regina ignored the surprised look on their faces. "Now if you ladies will excuse me. It’s late." She motioned her head toward the car. "I’ll reconvene with you both day after tomorrow."

They both nodded again. ”Yes, my Queen.” they agreed in unison as they turned and walked back to the car.

Once they were safely inside and out of the driveway, Regina entered her home. She blew out a heavy breath as she slipped off her coat and hung it on the rack by the door. She could hear the television blaring from the living room. She shook her head and released a small laugh as she made her way toward the room.

"Emma, do you realize what time it is…." Her words fell silent at the sight on the couch. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips as she took in the scene.

Emma was passed out on the couch with Henry’s head rested firmly on her lap. His hand hung over the couch, his fingertips barely hanging onto the controller. The game they were playing was still going and it appeared they had lost by the zombies feeding on both of their characters. 

Regina stepped toward the television first, turning it off. She walked to the couch, slowly removing the controller from Henry’s hand and placing it on the coffee table. He stirred, his head rising from Emma’s lap as he looked at his Mother through half closed eyes and smiled wearily. ”Hey, Mom…” he greeted, his voice rough from sleep.

"Hi, Sweetheart." she greeted, caressing his head. "Come on. Let’s get you to bed."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He turned and looked at Emma. ”Should we wake her up?” he asked as Regina took his hand and lifted him from the couch. 

"Let her sleep." Regina wrapped her arm around him as she lead him toward the stairs. "I’ll wake her after we get you to bed."

Henry nodded again, leaning into his Mother. ”I like her, Mom.” he stated, hugging close to her.

Regina gave him a gentle squeeze then glanced back at Emma’s sleeping form. ”I like her too, Henry.” she admitted as she smiled down at him and lead him up the stairs to his room…


	12. Chapter 12

Mulan waited outside the restaurant. She checked her watch and realized she was extremely early. She always seemed to do things like this. Even when she had meetings with Regina, she would show up way before anyone else. Sometimes she would be waiting in Regina’s office for hours before anyone actually arrived, including Regina.

She went inside and took a seat at the bar. She decided to order a drink. Maybe it would calm the jittery feeling that Aurora seemed to cause in her stomach. On the outside, she always appeared to be cool and in control, but on the inside, it was a whole different story. The bartender brought her the order, waving his hand to let her know it was on him. She nodded her appreciation and took a sip from her drink.

"Funny seeing you here." 

Mulan turned her head toward the greeting. Her eyes narrowed at the man next to her. ”Shouldn’t you be with your Daddy?” she sneered, bringing her drink to her lips.

He huffed a laugh, clasping his hands together. ”That’s cute.” He raised his finger toward the bartender. ”Scotch, please.” He turned in his barstool. pressing his fingers to his temple. ”So, I hear the meeting with my father didn’t go well.”

Mulan licked her lips, her focus remained on the bottles lit up behind the bar. ”I’m off the clock tonight, Neal.” She took another sip. ”And what happens in your father’s office is none of your concern.”

He smirked at her as the bartender dropped his drink off. He glanced at the man. ”Thanks, bud.” He turned in his stool again and wrapped his hand around the glass. ”It’ll be my concern soon enough.” He brought his glass to his lips, pausing for a moment. ”Just out of curiosity…” He took a sip and set the glass down. He cocked his head in her direction. ”Just how much do you really know about your new little girlfriend?”

Mulan’s teeth clenched, her jaw twitched. She turned slowly in her stool so she was facing him. Just as she went to respond, two soft hands rested on her shoulders. She looked back to see Aurora staring at her, a bright smile on her face. 

"Hey." she greeted, giving her a small kiss. She could feel the tension in the area. She took a step around Mulan so she was standing between her and the unknown man. Her eyes shifting from one to the other. "Am I interrupting something?"

Mulan’s eyes narrowed. ”No.” she replied, her tone flat. ”Neal was just leaving.”

Neal chuckled, running his hand over his hair. He grabbed his drink and stood from the stool. He smiled broadly at Mulan, resting his hand on her shoulder. ”Enjoy your dinner.” He pointed at Aurora. ”She’s cute.” He leaned in close. ”I hope she’s worth it.” He patted her shoulder roughly and walked away.

Aurora watched him leave. The agent in her was tingling. She reminded herself to look Neal up when she returned to the office. She turned her head when she felt Mulan’s hand rest on her waist. She forced a smile and touched Mulan’s face. ”Ready to eat?”

Mulan stared into her eyes for a moment. She pushed Neal out of her mind and decided to just enjoy this evening. She smiled pulling her a little closer. ”Absolutely.” she responded, pulling Aurora in for an unexpected kiss.

Aurora smiled through it, her fingers brushing against Mulan’s cheek. Her heart started to race, but the guilt was tugging at her. She didn’t know how much longer she could play this role. She was starting to feel something very strong for this woman and it was impairing her judgement. She was slipping and, with Belle and Emma possibly already gone, she couldn’t afford to lose her ground.

She pulled back slowly. ”Good because I’m starving.” she admitted, receiving a rare laugh from Mulan. She took her hand and walked with her toward the dining area…

************************

Ruby opened the door to her home and smiled brightly at the woman standing on the other side. “Hey, come in.” she greeted as Belle offered a timid smile in return. She kissed her softly before closing the door behind her. “Make yourself comfortable.” She pointed toward the couch as she made her way back to the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry.”

 

Belle took off her jacket and looked around, admiring the decor. There were paintings hanging on the wall that she really didn’t expect Ruby to own. A shelf full of books which Belle immediately wanted to look through. There were photos of her with her grandmother and someone Belle assumed was her mother.

 

She placed her jacket on the couch and walked toward the book shelf. Her fingers scanned over the titles, some more worn than others. She randomly pulled one from the shelf and smiled. “I didn’t know you liked Jules Verne.” Belle said, flipping through the pages.

 

“Oh yeah!” Ruby called out from the kitchen. “The Mysterious Island is my favorite book.”

 

Belle couldn’t stop the smile from spreading further across her face. “Mine too.” She placed the book back on the shelf.

 

Her face saddened for a moment and her stomach knotted with anxiety. She couldn’t do this anymore. She had to tell her the truth. She couldn’t stand the thought of Ruby hating her, but she needed to tell her. She needed her to be safe.

 

“Everything’s cooling down it should be ready in a sec… ”

 

Ruby paused when Belle turned to face her. Concern quickly over took her as she stepped closer. She stood directly in front of Belle. When Belle lowered her eyes, Ruby placed her finger under her chin. She raised Belle’s head so blue once again met worried hazel. Belle resisted the urge to touch her face, to kiss her. She had to be honest before even thinking of doing those things again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked, her voice soft and soothing.

 

Belle swallowed nervously as her hands gripped the front of Ruby’s shirt. “There’s something I need to tell you..”

 

“You can tell me anything.” Ruby caressed her face. She smiled in an attempt to calm the woman standing before her. “I promise I won’t flip out.”

 

Belle pressed her lips together, her hands wringing the fabric. “I wish I could believe that…”

 

Ruby’s brow furrowed. “Okay, you’re actually starting to freak me out.” Her expression turned serious. “What’s going on? Tell me.”

 

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but nothing more than a squeak escaped. She took in a calming breath and slowly released it. “R-Ruby, I…” She paused, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip. “I’m an undercover federal Agent…” The words tumbled from her mouth so quickly she was surprised Ruby even understood her, but from the expression on her face, she knew she had.

 

Ruby stared at her blankly for a moment as the silence filled the tiny space between them. Suddenly, she released a low laugh. “No, you’re not.” she responded, the laughter lacing her voice.

 

Belle stared back at her, hating the feeling of Ruby’s shirt leaving her grasp as the taller woman stepped back. “Yes, I am…..”

 

Ruby shook her head in disbelief. “No, you’re not..” she repeated, more slowly this time. “Tell me you’re joking…”

 

Belle felt her heart clench. “Ruby…”

 

“Tell me you’re joking!” Ruby shouted causing Belle to jump at her tone.

 

She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She was unarmed. She had no way to call back up. It was just her, alone with Ruby. If she died tonight, at least she would die knowing she told the truth to the woman she loved.

 

“I wish I could…”

 

Ruby paced the floor her hands running through her hair. She stopped to look at Belle, her hazel eyes dark with anger and betrayl. Before Belle could blink, Ruby lunged at her, pushing her against the book shelf causing it to rock. The smaller woman gasped as Ruby’s hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

 

“R-Ruby, please, l-let me explain…” she croaked, her hand gripping at Ruby’s trying to pry it from her throat.

 

“Explain what!?” Ruby barked. “How you used me?! How you made me fall for you just so it would be easier to toss me in a federal prison!?” She inched closer, snarling. “Is that what your agency teaches you? How to play with people’s emotions? How to be the perfect whore?!”

 

She had no clue where the strength had come from, but Belle managed to remove Ruby’s hand from her throat. She shoved Ruby away hard causing her to stumble back and land on the floor. Before she could get up, Belle was on top of her, pinning her down.

 

“Stop! Listen to me!” Belle ordered, holding her wrist firmly to the ground as Ruby struggled under her grasp.

 

Ruby glared up at her. “I should kill you..” she growled.

 

Belle’s eyes narrowed as she stared back at her. “Fine. Kill me. I don’t care.” She tightened her grip, forcing Ruby to stay still. “But, first you’re going to listen to me.”

 

Ruby’s jaw clenched and twitched as she stared deeply into Belle’s eyes. She breathed out, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. “Talk. You have five minutes.”

 

Belle did not relax her grip. She loved Ruby, but she knew right now she was running in blind anger and did not want to take any chances. “Ruby, whether you believe this or not, I do love you.” she said, sincerely.

 

Ruby breathed a laugh and rolled her eyes. She mumbled a snide comment, looking away from Belle for a moment.

 

Belle ignored her and continued. “That’s why I had to tell you the truth. I couldn’t lie to you anymore.” She cautiously released Ruby’s wrist and placed her hand on her chin. She turned her face so she was looking at her. “Listen to me very carefully. There’s going be a bust at the arms deal. It’s going to be major.” She looked sternly into her eyes. ”When that happens, I need you to run.”

 

Ruby watched her for a moment. Her anger slowly faded when she saw the tear slowly roll down Belle’s cheek. “Run…? But…”

 

“I can’t survive if anything happens to you.” Her tears started to fall harder as she released Ruby fully. She stood, wrapping her arms around herself again. “I just…” She looked down for a moment. When she looked up, a calmer Ruby stood before her. She stepped forward, hesitating for a moment before touching her face. “Promise me you’ll run…”

 

Ruby took her hand, holding it tightly. She brushed the tears from Belle’s cheek. “Only if you run with me…”

 

A surprised look covered Belle’s face. She stammered over the millions of responses she wanted to give, but nothing coherent came out. Before she could speak again, Ruby pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her hands instantly tangled in Ruby’s dark hair as the Wolf gripped her waist. As the kiss grew more passionate, Belle found herself being lifted off the ground, her legs wrapped around Ruby’s waist as the woman carried her back to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them…


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, Henry was very impressed with you." Regina stated, walking to the table with two cups of coffee. She offered one to Emma who politely accepted with a sleepy smile. She sat down in the chair across from Emma, placing her cup down, and crossed one leg over the other. "He kept going on and on about how you didn’t miss one zombie head shot." She smiled, bringing the cup to her lips taking a sip.

Emma smirked, releasing a small laugh. She gripped her cup with both hands, enjoying the warmth radiating from it. ”Well, I am a perfect shot.” she remarked, jokingly. She raised the cup to her lips, blowing into it to cool it. ”I never miss a target.”

"Considering your career, that’s a necessary skill to possess."

Emma bounced her head. ”Well, I always get what I am for.” She brought the cup to her lips and took a drink

"Really now?" Regina took another sip, her eyes searching Emma’s as she pulled her cup back with a smirk. "We can test, if you’d like?"

Emma released a nervous laugh as Regina’s hand slid through her hair. She tried to stop the flush of pink in her cheeks, but she couldn’t. Regina pulled her forward causing Emma to spill her coffee all over the table, landing in a splatter on Regina’s white shirt. Regina shrieked, moving back as the hot liquid seeped into the material.

Emma’s face turned dark crimson and she sprung to her feet, grabbing napkins as she went. ”Shit, I am so sorry.” she apologized as she began to blot the liquid from her clothing.

"It’s fine, Emma." Regina assured her. She tried to stop the blonde from her action as she came closer and closer to her chest. "Really, Emma, it’s fine."

Emma pressed the napkin over where Regina’s heart should be. Her brow furrowing when she felt nothing. There was no beating. No movement of any kind. She looked to the Queen for some explanation, but Regina ducked her head followed by a sigh. She took Emma’s wrist and moved it to her right side. Her eyes slowly raised to meet the surprised green staring back at her.

"It’s called Dextrocardia Situs Inversus.” Regina explained, her hand resting over Emma’s. ”I was born with my heart of the right side of my body.” 

 

Emma didn’t know what to say. She had never heard of anything quite like this before. She sputtered a few responses, but nothing coherent formed. Her brow knitted together in thought as she tried once more, but Regina simply squeezed her hand and offered a warm smile.

 

"Emma, other than you, only Ruby and Mulan are aware of this." She stood from her chair and took a step closer to the blonde. "I would appreciate it if it could remain that way. It makes it safer for me in case any sort of problems should arise." Her brown eyes squinted as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "You understand?"

 

Emma finally snapped from her surprise. She nodded. ”Oh, yeah, I completely understand.” she replied, just as her cellphone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and inwardly cursed at the name flashing across the screen. ”I have to take this.”

 

"Alright." Regina touched her arm. "I’ll go upstairs and change out of your mess." She flashed a teasing smile before pressing her lips to Emma’s lightly. She raised an eyebrow. "Join me upstairs when your done."

 

Emma grinned and nodded as she watched Regina walk out of the kitchen. Her phone continued to ring and she took a hurried step toward the door to make sure Regina was out of earshot. She took in a deep breath and slid her finger across the screen.

 

"So, did you decide you just didn’t need to check in?" David barked before Emma could even say hello.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. ”I was just about to.”

 

"Somehow I sincerely doubt that."

Emma gritted her teeth, biting back the next comment that bounced around in her brain. She placed her hand on her hip and bowed her head. ”What do you want, David?”

"What I want is for my agents to check in when I tell them to. That’s what I want." he growled, frustrated into the phone. "It’s like the three of you have completely lost your minds!"

"Look, I’m sorry!" Emma returned, louder than she had intended. She rushed toward the kitchen door and glanced around, making sure no one had heard her. She made sure to lower her tone before speaking again. "I’m gathering as much as I can."

He sighed heavily. ”Tell me what you’ve got.”

Emma crossed one arm against her chest as she paced the kitchen. ”I don’t think your boy did a very good job of playing DeMarco.” she whispered. ”I overheard a conversation and he is not trusted.”

"Great. That’s just freaking great."

"I told you he wasn’t a good idea."

"Well, it’s too late now. We are just going to have to tighten up. Did you find anything else out? What about Regina? Any weaknesses we should know about?"

Emma thought for a moment. Her mind filtering back to the conversation they just had. She could almost see how the road ahead would end. She knew what she had to do when this was over. ”No.” she lied, feeling a small amount of guilt rush through her body. ”No weaknesses.”

David exhaled again. ”Okay. Just finish up and head home. Be in the office first thing.”

"Yes, sir." she replied, unable to even say good bye before the phone went dead on the other end. 

Emma breathed out, sliding the phone into her back pocket. She raised her attention to the door and her words caught in her throat. Regina stood in the doorway wearing nothing but short black lingerie. A seductively wicked smirk on her lips.

"This was the only thing I could find to change into." she teased, raising an eyebrow. "I hope it’s alright."

Emma shook her head, releasing a small nervous laugh. ”It’s more than alright.” she stated as she took a few steps forward and captured Regina’s lips with her own.

********************

Aurora awoke slowly. She stretched, taking in a deep breath as she did so. It was the first decent nights sleep she’d gotten since they returned from Storybrooke. Ever since they returned, she found herself up till all hours blankly staring at the television or finding something to reorganize. Sleep eluded her. Her thoughts too consumed with her backstory and the feelings she was having for…

Mulan., she thought as she propped herself up on her elbows. She searched the room through half closed eyes, suddenly realizing she was very alone.

Aurora held the soft, black sheets against her body as she sat further up in bed. ”Mulan?” she called out, waiting patiently for some type of response. After a moment of silence, she felt her stomach tighten with worry. 

 

Then, it hit her. 

 

The room started to smell of bacon and sugar. She caught the footsteps coming up the stairs. She shifted in bed, running her hand through her hair in an attempt to fix her morning appearance. Mulan returned, carrying a tray. She smiled at the brunette laying in her bed and took slowly steps forward in order not to jostle the contents.

 

"You made breakfast." Aurora gushed, shifting on the mattress so her back was resting against the headboard.

 

"I did." Mulan responded, proudly as she brought the tray to rest over Aurora’s lap. She leaned in carefully, placing a small kiss on her lips. She smiled when Aurora’s hand raised to rest on her check. She pulled back slowly, the smile remaining on her lips. "How did you sleep?"

 

"Very well, thank you." She looked down at the plate, clasping her hands together. "This looks wonderful."

Mulan watched her as she took a bite from the plate. She was overjoyed by Aurora’s satisfied moan. ”Good?” 

Aurora mumbled her response as she continued to eat. She raised her hand to cover her mouth for a moment. ”You’re not eating?”

Mulan shook her head. ”Not really hungry.” Her face suddenly turned serious. ”Aurora, I-I must request that you stay away from the meeting.” She bowed her head for a moment before returning her attention to the questioning blue eyes staring back at her.

Aurora swallowed hard. ”What?”

"I would like it if you didn’t attend the meeting with Gold." Her brow was knitted tightly together. The worry was heavy on her features. "I’m sure Emma and Belle will be enough. There’s absolutely no reason for you to be there."

"It’s my job to be there." Aurora had to keep her emotions under control. She didn’t like what Mulan was insinuating. If she only knew how qualified the agent was, she wouldn’t be asking this of her. Then again, if Mulan really knew, Aurora would be dead. "Mulan, I’m perfectly capable of handling whatever—"

"I don’t want anything to happen to you." she interrupted, sighing at her own words. She moved the tray away from Aurora and inched closer. She took her hands, her thumb brushing gently over the back. "I’m not supposed to tell you this, but things aren’t going well. Gold has a bad feeling about your team." 

Aurora did her best to not express how much this worried her. Instead she tried to look as confused as possible. ”I don’t understand. What feeling?” 

Mulan shook her head lightly and shrugged. ”I don’t know. Gold is always sketchy about newcomers and there was something about your boss he didn’t like.”

Aurora inwardly cursed. Graham must have done something. She had a feeling he couldn’t be left alone. She couldn’t think about that right now. She had to convince Mulan that she was necessary to this deal. She looked into her eyes and was instantly taken back by the amount of concern and worry she saw.

She took in a deep breath, reaching out to touch Mulan’s arm. ”Then Belle and Emma are going to need me there to help convince him of our loyalty. We are always stronger as a team.” She looked at her pleadingly and gave her arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze. ”I can do this, Mulan. I’ve been through far worse, believe me.” She offered her a small smile. ”I just need you to have faith in me.”

There was a wave of uncertainty washing over Mulan. She could feel in her bones, tingling in her fingers. Her instincts never failed her. Everything was screaming that something was going to go wrong. Something was going to happen to Aurora. But, she could see Aurora was determined and she knew nothing she said would make her stay away. 

She placed her hand over Aurora’s, exhaling in defeat. ”Alright.” she conceded, patting her hand. She reached up and touched her chin. ”But, promise me you will take every precaution. You won’t lose sight of your surroundings.” She brushed her thumb over Aurora’s chin. ”I need you to be safe.”

"I promise." she stated, softly as she leaned in and captured Mulan’s lips with her own…

****************

The sun had been up for hours, but they refused to move from the comfort of Ruby’s bed. Belle sat with her back pressed against the darker haired woman, playing with her hands. Ruby stroked Belle’s hair and pressed a small kiss to the back of her head. Belle smiled, enjoying the way Ruby’s fingers fit between her own.

 

"So, how are we going to do this?" Belle inquired, finally releasing her hand. She shifted her body so she was lying with her head over Ruby’s heart. "It’s not going to be easy."

 

"I know." Ruby agreed, running her fingers through the soft brown locks. "I have a plan."

 

Belle leaned back a bit to look at her. ”Are you going to share it with me or am I supposed to just guess?”

 

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Belle’s remark. ”Once it’s perfect, I’ll tell it to you. We still have time.” She ran her fingers lightly up and down Belle’s arm. ”You know, if we do this, you can never come back here.” 

 

Belle frowned slightly. ”If you’re not here then there’s no reason for me to come back.” She cuddled closer to Ruby. ”What about you? Are you okay with never looking back?”

 

"I’m fine with it as long as I’m with you."

 

Belle smiled, turning her head slightly to press a small kiss to her loves skin. ”Where will we go?”

 

"Storybrooke."

 

Belle drew her brow together, sitting up to look into Ruby’s eyes. ”Storybrooke? Really?”

 

Ruby nodded. ”It’s completely off the grid for reasons like this.” she explained. ”Regina always had a what if plan in place. Why do you think her son lives there? It’s safe. No one will find us.” She smiled as she ran her fingers through Belle’s hair once again. ”I’ve kinda always wanted a quiet life. Working with my grandmother in her diner. This will be a new start for me.” She looked deeply into Belle’s beautiful blue eyes. ”For us.”

 

Belle returned her smile and inched closer, pressing her lips to Ruby’s with a soft kiss. She pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes again. ”What will I do?”

 

Ruby’s face scrunched in thought. Her eyes brightened when an answer finally came to her. ”There’s a library across the street from the diner. You could work there.”

 

The agents face lit up with excitement. ”I do love books.”

 

Ruby chuckled lightly. Her hand rested against Belle’s cheek as she brought her closer. ”I can’t wait to start a new life with you.” she whispered as she closed the space between them and kissed her lovingly…


	14. Chapter 14

Emma sat in the conference room swinging back and forth in her chair. Her fingers drummed against the wood finished table waiting impatiently for the others to join her. Tonight was their last private dinner before the deal was going to go down. It was the last night she would spend with Regina as an undercover agent. It was last night she would ever be close to her. It was all coming to an end. An end she was still battling with every single day and night since she fell prey to those mysterious dark brown eyes.

The sound of the door slowly opening and closing brought her out of her thought process. She raised her head and caught the worried blue eyes of Belle staring back at her. Emma drew her brow together in question before raising one. ”You okay, Belle?”

Belle bit her lip, shrugging slightly. ”I wanted to talk to you before everyone else arrived.” she stated, pulling out the chair and taking a seat across from the blonde. 

Emma turned fully, folding her hands together in front of herself. ”Sure. What’s up?”

Belle stared down at the table, her finger tracing a small circle. She wanted to tell Emma everything. They had been friends and partners for so long. They were like family. She didn’t want to hide the truth from her any longer. She wanted her to know what her true intentions were for the night of the deal.

"Emma.." she spoke, finally. She raised her attention to her friend. "I—"

"Okay, ladies, we have a lot to go over before tonight." David’s voice filled the small space. 

Belle cursed under her breath as she and Emma turned their attention to him. He was walking with a purpose, Graham, August, and Mary Margaret trailing close behind. He stood at the front of the table and removed his jacket, handing it to Mary Margaret. 

Emma furrowed her brow, looking around the room as everyone took their seats. Someone was missing. ”Where’s Aurora?” she asked, glancing at Belle who simply shrugged her response.

David focused on his hands as they moved the sleeves of his shirt upward. ”Aurora is gathering some last minute intel that I asked her for.” he explained, finally raising his attention to the room. ”She’s already been briefed on the plans for this dinner tonight so no need to worry.”

Mary Margaret walked around to everyone, placing a few papers down in front of them. Emma quietly thanked her and picked up the paper to read it over. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned to David. ”You’re coming tonight?” 

David nodded. ”Johnny won’t be able to attend tonight so he’s sending his brother.” He smirked, crossing his arms against his chest. ”David.”

Belle sat forward in her chair. ”David, I don’t think that’s a good idea. These women, as well as Mr. Gold, are very wary of outsiders. Being this close to the day of the deal, I don’t think—”

"Belle, I don’t need you to think right now. I just need you to follow the plan."

Emma narrowed her eyes. ”Don’t talk to her like that.” she ordered, turning her chair so she was facing the Director fully. ”She’s right. There is already suspicion about Graham. Gold doesn’t trust him.” She waved her hand at David. ”Now you want to walk up in this dinner like they’re supposed to just automatically accept you.” She huffed, leaning back in her chair. ”I don’t know which one of you is going to get us killed faster at this point.”

David lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. ”Emma, no one is going to get killed.” He raised his head, the smirk forming on his lips again. ”Well, no one from this team anyway.”

Emma took in a deep breath at his words. Sometimes David could be so unprofessional. It took everything she had not to jump from her chair and punch him in the face… again. She clenched her teeth, feeling her jaw twitch against her skin. When she looked at Belle for her usual silent request to remain calm, the Agent was looking down at her hands. Her blue eyes saddened and worried.

"I’m going to have Mary Margaret place a call to Regina’s office to let her know Johnny can’t make it tonight." David explained, picking up the papers she had laid in front of him. He raised them as he spoke. "I want all of you to read through this thoroughly." He glanced at his watch. "We will meet back here an hour before the we have to leave so be back here at eighteen hundred." He gave a quick nod then quickly walked from the room before Emma even had a chance to protest once again.

Belle gathered her paperwork and slowly stood from her chair. Her head lowered as she started to walk toward the door. She held the files close to her chest, the words she wanted to tell Emma still eating at her from the inside. A hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to see the concerned look on her partners face.

"Hey, did you still want to talk?" Emma questioned, a slight apprehensive edge to her tone.

Belle stared blankly at her for a moment before shaking her head. ”Not now. Maybe later.” 

Emma drew her eyebrows together then raised one. ”Are you sure?”

Belle nodded. ”I’m sure.” She flashed her a small sad smile then exited the room…

*****************

Ruby rose from the chair in Regina’s office and walked toward the window. She could feel the sweat start to bead and drip down the back of her neck. She surveyed the scene below, taking a mental note of every area that would be detonated. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but Belle was worth it. That’s what she kept reminding herself. 

The end result was worth it.

Her hand pressed against the window as she triple-checked that she had done this right. A hand came down on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned quickly, ready to strike. Mulan stood before her with her hands raised in defense.

"Easy, Ruby." Mulan looked at her suspiciously. She took a step forward, lowering her hands. "Are you alright?"

Ruby released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. She shook her head. ”Yeah, yeah, sorry.” She ran her hand through her hair. ”What’s up?”

"Regina wanted me to find you. A few guests have arrived."

"Is Belle here?" Ruby asked, hopefully. 

Mulan smirked at her friend’s eagerness. ”Not yet. I’m sure she’ll be arriving soon.” She reached out and gently squeezed Ruby’s shoulder. ”It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this way about a woman, my friend.” 

Ruby huffed a small laugh. ”Yeah, well, it took a long time for me to be able to feel this way again.”

Mulan gave her a sympathetic nod. Her expression turned serious. ”You know, we both have a lot to lose if something goes wrong with this deal.” Her brow knitted together tightly. ”Protect her as you would Regina.”

Ruby’s teeth pressed into her lip as she nodded. ”I plan on it.”

***************

Emma stood on the balcony looking out into the night sky. She needed to breath. The dinner was slightly intense. David was pushing the mobster brother’s attitude a little too far and it wasn’t sitting well with the other guests. The one that was most bothered was Neal, Gold’s son. Since Gold couldn’t make it, he sent him. The way Neal would smirk or huff when David talked showed he didn’t believe or trust one word coming from his mouth.

This deal was not going to end well.

A pair of soft hands rested on her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. She closed her eyes as soft lips pressed several times against her shoulder, leading up her neck and finally landing on her cheek for a few seconds. Fingers brushed through her hair, tucking blonde strands behind her ear.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Regina whispered, her warm breath tickling Emma’s ear and making her shiver. The Queen smiled at the effect she had on her. 

"It was getting kind of tense in there." Emma responded, placing her drink down and turning in her arms. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. "I’m sorry about David. He’s Johnny’s older brother, as you know." She gently stroked the back of Regina’s neck with her fingers. "Therefore he received more of the arrogance at birth."

The Queen chuckled lightly. ”It’s quite alright, dear.” Regina reached up, lightly tracing her finger down Emma’s jawline. ”As long as David keeps his..” She paused as she searched for the right wording. ”Opinions to himself at the deal then he won’t be going home in a body bag.”

Emma swallowed back the sudden lump in her throat. She hated the fact that David had decided to put himself by his ‘brothers’ side at the arms deal. It was going to make things that much harder. She could already hear the barking in her ear. The orders to end it all. To end Regina.

Regina placed her finger underneath Emma’s chin, snapping her from her thoughts. ”Where did you just go?” she inquired, a curious expression covering her beautiful features.

Emma shook her head. ”No where. I’m sorry.. I just—” She pulled Regina closer, wrapping her in a tight hug. ”I’ve never been so worried about a deal going wrong.” She sighed. ”Well, once before and she died.”

Regina pulled back a bit so she was looking into Emma’s worried green eyes. ”I’m going to be fine.” she assured her, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair. ”We’re going to be fine.”

Emma took in a deep breath and forced herself to nod in agreement. She could feel her stomach clenching. She wanted to tell Regina everything. She wanted to confess that she wasn’t going to be fine. That she was marked to die. Maybe, just maybe, if she confessed and told Regina what was about to happen… they could find a way around it and change her fate.

Soft lips pressed against her own, pulling her away from her thoughts again. Her hand moved slowly up the back of Regina’s neck, sliding into her hair. She could feel the tear wetting her cheek as it slipped from her closed eyes. Regina pulled back slowly, her thumb brushing away the wet trail.

"How about we sneak away for a bit?" Regina asked, softly. Her thumb still caressing the agent’s cheek. "There’s a back way up to my room. No one will even realize we’re gone."

Emma smiled for the first time that evening. She leaned in, her lips hovering close to Regina’s. ”Lead the way.” she whispered. Regina smiled, pressing a small kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her toward the back stairs.

****************

Belle stood with her back pressed against the wall. Ruby hovered close, her hand resting on Belle’s hip. She leaned in and whispered something in her loves ear. Belle chuckled, resting her hand on Ruby’s neck, closing her eyes when Ruby pressed a soft kiss to her jaw.

"Fuck you and your agreement!" 

"Listen, kid, I don’t care who your father is. If you don’t follow our agreement, we pull out!"

Belle sighed. ”He’s going to get us killed.” she muttered, trying hard to concentrate on the argument in the next room.

It was extremely difficult when Ruby was pressed against her, kissing a line up her neck. Her hand inching her skirt further and further up her thigh. She took in a sharp breath when Ruby’s teeth nipped at her pulse point. Her nails dug into her the wolf’s shoulder as she pushed her harder against the wall.

Ruby’s lips pressed close to her ear, her tongue tracing a small line along it. ”I can’t believe that asshole is your boss.” she whispered, her nails scraping against her thigh.

Belle gripped the back of her long dark hair. ”Trust me. I can’t believe it eith—” She gasped as Ruby’s body pressed harder into her. ”Suddenly, I don’t want to talk about him anymore.”

Ruby pulled back and flashed her perfect wide grin. ”Good.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to Belle’s. Her tongue brushed against her bottom lip before Belle allowed her entrance to deepen the kiss.

"Look! This agreement is essential!" David barked. "Where’s Belle?! I’ll have her show you!" There was a small pause then her name was being shouted across the room.

Belle reluctantly broke the kiss at the sound of her name. She looked into Ruby’s eyes. She grunted. ”I have to report to him. If not, he’ll come looking for me.”

Ruby growled. ”I can’t wait until this is over.” She looked deeply into Belle’s eyes, resting her hand on her cheek. ”I just be with you.”

Belle smiled, turning her face to kiss the inside of Ruby’s palm. ”Soon. This will all be over soon.”

**************

"Belle!" he shouted again, his hands on his hips.

Belle entered quickly, still adjusting her skirt as Ruby trailed behind. Aurora smirked from the couch, bringing her drink to her lips to hide it. Mulan watched as Belle and Ruby approached. Ruby glanced at her, inconspicuously wiping the lipstick from her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at Mulan and the woman instantly stood. She knew that look. Ruby was going to snap if David said or did the wrong thing. And, from what Mulan was experiencing with Neal, he was bound to do just that.

David exhaled angrily as he stepped toward Belle. ”Where the hell have you been?” he barked, his fake New York drawl making him sounded even more angry. He grabbed her arm. ”When I call, you come. Understand?”

Belle narrowed her eyes at his behavior. He was definitely taking his role too seriously. ”I’m sorry, David. I was—”

"She was with me." Ruby finished, glancing down at the grip he had on her arm. "And I’m going to need you to let her go."

David huffed a laugh. ”She works for me, I’ll do what I want.”

"She works for Johnny, not you." Ruby snapped back, feeling a hand wrap around her arm. She turned to look at Mulan and jerked her arm away roughly. 

He released Belle and took a step toward Ruby. ”Well, my brother’s not here.” He smirked. ”So, tonight, she works for me.” He turned away from Ruby and took Belle’s arm again. ”Come show this kid the agreement we worked o—”

 

Before David could finish his statement, he found himself spun around. A fist connected hard with his jaw and he fell to the ground. Ruby went to lunge at him, but Belle stepped in front, holding her back. 

 

"Ruby, please…" she pleaded.

Ruby placed her hands on Belle’s arms and moved her out of the way. She leaned over David, grabbing the front of his shirt to lift him from the ground. ”You need to learn to respect the people you temporarily work for or with.” She moved him closer, smiling as the blood poured from his lip. ”You’re lucky I don’t rip your throat out in front of everyone. I’m pretty sure no one would stop me.”

"Enough!" Regina shouted as she entered the room. 

Mulan reached down and pulled Ruby off of David. Belle and Aurora helped him up as Emma came rushing to his side. She pretended to inspect his wound as she gave him a stern look. ”What did you do?” she whispered, harshly.

"He went too far, that’s what he did." Aurora stated, pretending to help David put himself back together.

David jerked his face away and pushed away from the girls. Regina stepped closer to the group, her focus on David. ”Mr. DeMarco, I understand you come from a much more aggressive side of your brother’s organization, but I need you to understand something.” She inched even closer, her face hard and angry. ”This type of behavior does not sit very well with my family. Especially when it takes place in my home.”

David’s jaw twitched as he stared back into her eyes. He let his resolve take over and raised his hands. ”I apologize, Regina.” He glanced at Ruby. ”And I guess I apologize to you too.”

Ruby went to step forward, but Mulan held her back. She glanced at Belle who mouthed for her to calm down. Her blue eyes pleading with her. A low growl escaped Ruby’s throat as she relaxed in Mulan’s grip. She nodded at David in a silent acceptance of his half assed apology.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket. ”I think we should get going.” He looked from one woman to the next. ”Let’s go.”

The women nodded. Each of them exchanged glances with their significant others. Emma and Regina lingered for a moment. A small smile crossed Regina’s lips as she nodded at Emma. She smiled back and turned away to follow David out of the room. Belle and Aurora glanced back at Ruby and Mulan. Both women gave a short wave as the ladies exited the house with David.

Neal stepped toward Regina, his drink half full in his hands. He glanced at Ruby. ”Nice hit.” he complimented, bringing his drink to his lips. He turned his attention to Regina. ”I’m gonna end up killing him, you know.”

Regina glanced at Neal from the corner of her eye. ”Be my guest.”


	15. Chapter 15

Emma ran.

 

In her entire life, she had never remembered running this fast. She could feel the sweat running down her neck and arms. A loud bang sounded from her right and she pulled out her gun, pressing her back against the wall. A woman looked at her from the doorway cursing in French and waving her hands.

 

"Just go back inside!" Emma ordered, her French vocabulary escaping her. She holstered her gun and waved her hand again. "Go!"

 

The woman huffed and walked back into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Emma pushed herself from the wall and continued to run. She finally reached the tenth floor, sliding down the hall, and running toward the corner apartment. Her hand banged hard and furiously against the door.

 

"Anne Marie!" she shouted, banging harder. "Anne Marie, open the door! Please!"

 

The door opened quickly. A tall, dark haired woman stood on the other side. Her violet eyes stared back at Emma with confusion. "Emma, what's the problem?"

 

Emma pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. "Grab your things." She spun the woman around and pushed her toward the bedroom. "We have to go and we have to go now."

 

"Emma, sweetheart, you must calm down." She planted her feet so Emma was unable to push any further. She turned, placing her hands on the sides of her face. "What is the matter with you? Why are you in such a rush?"

 

Emma felt the tears falling from her eyes. "They're coming for you, Anne Marie."

 

Her brow knitted together. "Who is coming for me? I do not understand.."

 

"Anne Marie, please." She wrapped her hands around her wrists, lowering them from her face. She took her hands in her own. "You know who I work for." She stepped forward, running her hands through her soft hair. "I can't let them find you. If they find you, they'll kill you." Emma felt the tears falling faster from her eyes. "I can't lose you. I love you. Please... just.. let's go... let's run far from here.."

 

Anne Marie nodded slowly as the reality of the situation started to settle in. "Okay, alright, I'll grab my things quickly and we will leave here." She touched her face, pressing a small kiss to her lips. "I love you too." She smiled warmly. "You will not lose me, I promise."

 

Emma pulled her into a fierce hug. "Hurry. We don't have a lot of time."

 

Anne Marie pulled back slowly, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I will hurry."

 

Emma fidgeted with her hands as she watched Anne Marie disappear into the bedroom. She peeked out the window and she could see them. They were positioning themselves to strike and Emma felt her stomach turn. She felt sick. She closed the curtains quickly and rushed into the bedroom.

 

"Anne Marie, they're coming."

 

Anne Marie stopped her packing and turned to her. She smirked. "I'm moving as fast as I can, my lov--" her words caught as the glass behind her shattered. Her eyes widened for a second as the blood began to soak her shirt. "Emma..."

 

"Anne Marie!" Emma shouted as she rushed to her, catching her body in her arms. 

 

The added weight caused her to drop to her knees as Anne Marie went limp in her arms. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her body was shaking. The tears fell harder and faster. She shifted, turning the woman over. Her vision cleared for a just as moment as she looked down at the body laying in her arms.

 

Her eyes widened in shock at the face staring back at her. "Regina??" 

 

The Queen coughed, blood escaping her throat and trickling down her cheek. "Emma... wh-why didn't you tell me the truth?" 

 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.. I wanted to tell you.. I just--." She placed her hand over the wound. "This can't be happening.. You can't leave me..." Her hands frantically moved from her wound. Her eyes stared at the blood soaked skin. They shook uncontrollably as she brought them to Regina's face. "Please don't die.. please.. I-I love you..." 

 

Regina slowly raised her hand. Her fingers brushed lightly against Emma's cheek, wiping away a tear. She offered a weak smile. "I forgive you... and I lov--" Her words faded into silence. Her eyes rolled back and closed. 

 

She was gone.

 

Emma felt her heart drop into her stomach as she shook her head in disbelief. She ran her blood soaked fingers through her loves dark hair. The tears fell harder as she opened her mouth to scream

 

"Regina!!" Emma screamed, breaking herself from her nightmare. 

 

She sat up, breathing erratically. Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair which was damp with sweat. She leaned back against her headboard, closing her eyes as she attempted to control her breathing. It was too real. It felt too real. She had to do something to make sure her dream did not become a reality.

 

The sound of her cellphone ringing caused her to open her eyes once again. She glanced at the clock, noting the hour. Who was calling her at this time? She picked up the phone and her breath caught at the name flashing across the screen. Her finger slid across the screen to accept the call.

 

"Regina?" she questioned, feeling a slight sense of relief.

 

"I'm sorry to call so late, Emma." she apologized. "I-there was just something I needed to speak to you about."

 

"O-okay." Emma pulled the covers from her body and stood from the bed. She walked toward the kitchen, her throat dry from the screaming and worry. "What's going on?"

 

"Emma, I--" Regina paused. The hesitation laced her voice. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. "I want to make you an offer."

 

Emma furrowed her brow curiously. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "What kind of offer?" She closed the door, leaning back against the cool door.

 

"When all of this is over, Emma..." She released a breath. "I would like you to leave Johnny and come with me. Where I know you'll be safe."

 

Emma felt the small smile cross her lips. It felt good considering what her mind had just put her through. "So, you want me to work for you?"

 

"No."

 

Emma brow knitted tightly together again as she pushed herself away from the door. "I don't understand. What do you want me to do then?"

 

"I want you to be with me, Emma. Not as an employee.." she explained. "I want you by my side. For the rest of my life." Another pause. "What do you say?"

 

Emma opened her mouth, but nothing exited. Her words were caught in her throat as she struggled to reply. She stammered over every word as it tumbled from her lips. Nothing made sense. She was mumbling and rambling at the same time. All incoherent responses that sounded like gibberish.

 

Regina laughed lightly. "It's late and I understand that I am asking a lot." she stated. "Just.. promise me you'll consider it."

 

"I-I will." Emma managed, finally snapping from her surprise.

 

"Good night, Emma."

 

Emma found herself nodding her head. "Good night, Regina." The sound of the click brought her back to reality. Her back touched the refrigerator again and she slid down, sitting on the tile floor. She placed her hands over her face, releasing a grunt followed by several curses...

 

*************

 

Aurora sat in front of her computer. She rubbed her eyes, breathing out heavily. This was taking longer than she expected. She picked up her phone, glancing at the tiny clock. It was late. She needed sleep. She tossed it back down then leaned back in the chair to stretch her tired muscles. Leaning forward once again, she picked up her device again. After a small moment of hesitation, she slid her finger across the screen revealing her wallpaper.

 

A photo of herself and Mulan. 

 

She tossed the phone back down, her hands pressed to her temples. She didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't mean to fall for a criminal. She shook her head at her last thought. Mulan was not a criminal. She was a protector. It was what she did. It was in her nature to protect and serve. It was an honor to her and that's why she chose the path she was on.

 

There was a light knock on her door. She turned slowly in her seat, a questioning expression crossing her tired features. Aurora rose from her seat, debating on grabbing her gun, before walking slowly toward the door. She pressed her hands to the door then looked through the tiny peephole. The surprise registered quickly as she rushed to unlock the door and pulled it open.

 

"Mulan, what are you--" Her sentence was cut short by Mulan's lips pressing against hers. 

 

She raised her hands, cupping her cheeks as Mulan's hands gripped her waist. Mulan kicked the door closed behind her, reaching back for a moment to lock it. Her hands returned to Aurora's waist as she pulled her closer, pressing her body against the smaller woman's. After a few moments, Aurora broke the kiss. Her fingers brushed her cheeks and she pressed her forehead against Mulan's.

 

"Well, hello to you too." she laughed as she tried to control her breathing.

 

Mulan chuckled, enjoying the feel of Aurora's thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I had to see you." she confessed, pulling back a bit to look into her eyes. "Just incase something happens tomorrow and--"

 

"Shh." Aurora ordered, placing her finger over Mulan's lips. "Let's not think about tomorrow."

 

Her hand wrapped gently around her wrist, slowly moving her finger from her lips. "Aurora, I just need to say one thing to you." She licked her lips, removing the sudden dryness. She looked deeply into her eyes. "If things go wrong for any reason tomorrow, I will protect you." She raised her hand, tucking a strand of hair behind Aurora's ear. "I care for you deeply and I will not allow any harm to come to you."

 

Aurora's heart clenched at the sincerity in her words. She could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at her. No harm would come to her tomorrow. If that was the case then Aurora would have to do whatever she could to make sure Mulan stayed safe as well. Even if it meant putting her career, her life, on the line. Nothing else mattered anymore.

 

"Stay with me tonight." Aurora requested, quietly.

 

Mulan smiled. "It would be my honor."

 

Aurora returned her smile, leaning in to kiss her once again. She felt herself being lifted from the ground. Her arms wrapped around Mulan's neck. They kissed passionately, her fingers brushing against the back of the Warrior's neck. Mulan moaned lightly at the contact as she carried the agent into the bedroom....


	16. Chapter 16

Emma stared at the weapon in her hand. She never remembered it being so heavy. She inspected it, feeling the cool steal in her palm. Her heart was beating unusually fast, but she did her best to act normal, despite the cloud of tension that filled the room. 

 

She glanced around the room, watching her partners as they prepared for the night ahead. Belle was running her fingers through her hair more than she normally did. She looked terrified. Her hands rested on her hips for a moment as she stared down at the objects in front of her. Her hands returned to her hair and she swallowed hard as if she was trying to battle some on going dryness.

 

Aurora had been knelt down for awhile. The knife she normally carried already placed in her boot. She just lingered in her crouched position, staring blankly at the wall. She seemed to snap out of it for a moment, shaking her head, pushing herself up from the floor. She cleared her throat, pushing her hair back over her shoulders as she walked toward her bag.

 

Neither one said a word to the others. They all knew they were hiding secrets. Heavy secrets. Secrets with a price. Secrets that couldn't be voiced now or ever.

 

But, after tonight, it would all be over. Emma would never have to feel the cold sweat on the back of her neck again. Her dreams would be just that. dreams. Not the nightmares that woke her, screaming into a dark empty room. Breathing uncontrollably. Her heart pounding in her ears at the thought of losing the only person she's had given herself to since Anne Marie.

 

"Fifteen minutes, ladies." Graham's voice bellowed into the room causing the women to jump. He patted the door frame before disappearing down the hall.

 

Emma breathed out, placing her gun in it's holster. She turned to face her partners. "Okay, I guess we should--" Her sentence was cut short when Belle crashed into her, her arms wrapping firmly around Emma's neck. She stumbled back slightly under the added weight. "Woah, Belle..."

 

Belle held her tight, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes. The guilt turning in her stomach. "Please be safe tonight, Emma." she whispered, tightening her grip around the blonde agents neck.

 

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion. She hesitated for only a moment before returning the strength of Belle's hug. "You too." she replied, glancing at Aurora. She smirked at her friend, motioning her head for her to come closer. "Come on. Bring it in."

 

Aurora chuckled lightly and took a step forward. Emma opened her arms, inviting her in. Aurora wrapped her arms around her friend, feeling the warmth surround her when Emma pulled her in and held her close. They stood together in silence. Each holding their own plan, their own secret from the other.

 

"This is new." Aurora spoke softly, breaking the silence in the room.

 

Belle released a watery laugh, revealing that she had allowed her tears to fall. "There's a first time for everything." she noted, pausing for a brief moment. "And a last, I suppose."

 

Emma broke their grasp, taking a step back. She took her friend's chin in her hand and looked strongly into her eyes. "Don't say things like that." she ordered. "We're going to be fine. We're all going to be fine."

 

"How can you be sure?" Aurora questioned, drawing Emma's attention for a moment.

 

Emma stammered for her response. She uttered nothing other than a heavy sigh.

 

"And what about them?" Belle added as Emma looked at her once again. "Are they going to be fine? Can we protect them?" She knew the answer. She knew the part she would play. Ruby would be fine. It was the others she was concerned about.

 

Emma swallowed hard. Her mouth opened several times before she finally regained the ability to speak. "We are all going to be fine." she repeated, glancing from one woman to the next. "Whatever it takes. We all come out of this together. Agreed?"

 

Belle and Aurora hesitated for only a second before nodding. "Agreed."

 

A knock on the door frame turned their attention. Graham stared at them, his expression hard and blank. "It's time."

 

*****************

 

Regina stared out the window of her office. She leaned back in her chair, her finger pressed against her temple. She watched as the men unloaded the items into their meeting place. Her mind wrestled with how bad of an idea this could turn out to be. How much danger she was putting herself, her team, and Emma in.

 

Emma.

 

She sighed as she turned her chair away from the window. So much had changed since the blonde had walked into her life. Before, she never doubted going through with a deal. She never worried her team would be anything but successful. That they would come out in one piece with no conflict and a deal done.

 

But now, she worried. She worried something would happen. A misunderstood statement. A few angry words. The pulling of a trigger. Someone dying. Emma dying.

 

She shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. She blew out a calming breath as a light knock sounded from the other side of the door. "Come in."

 

Ruby entered slowly, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Regina.." she greeted, softly as she walked further into the office. "It's almost time."

 

Regina looked at her. "Ruby, come. Sit down." she requested, motioning for the woman to come closer and sit down. 

 

Ruby looked confused as she walked toward the desk and sat down. "Okay." She raised an eyebrow in question. "Is everything alright?"

 

Regina leaned back in her chair once again. "Are you ready for this? Do you have any concerns at all? Gold is not exactly an easy man to deal with and his son is worse.." She huffed. "If that's even possible."

 

Ruby thought for a moment, finding herself fidgeting with her hands. "Well, I worry about you. If I'm going to be able to protect you, if something were to go wrong, that is."

 

"You've always protected me, Ruby." Regina gave her a soft smile. "You and Mulan have always kept me safe and, for that, I am indebted to you both."

 

Ruby looked down at her hands. She could feel the tug of guilt in her stomach. "Regina, I-there's something I need to tell you."

 

"Alright." She leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "What is it?"

 

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door behind her opening and closing. She turned to see Mulan, her gun holstered at her side. She nodded at Ruby as she approached the desk. She stood tall and strong in front of them both.

 

"Regina, Killian and his associates have arrived." she stated, doing her best to hide her own nerves about the entire situation. "I've also been informed that Mr. Gold and the others should be here shortly."

 

Regina straightened. "And what about DeMarco and the girls?"

 

Mulan slowly released a breath she had no idea she was holding. "Five minutes."

 

Ruby pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. It was almost time. Things were about to change. Lives were about to change. She silently prayed that they all made it out. That they could all run and spend the rest of their days in Storybrooke. Away from all of this.

 

"Ruby?" Regina called out, cutting into her thoughts.

 

Ruby turned to her. Her expression looked as if she had landed hard from whatever planet she drifted off to. "Yes?"

 

"You were saying?"

 

Ruby shook her head. "It's not important. We can discuss it once this is over." She stood from her chair, lightly touching Mulan's shoulder. "Stay safe."

 

Mulan smiled warmly at her. "You as well, my friend." They nodded at one another before Mulan took a step closer, walking around the desk. She held her hand out toward Regina. "Shall we go, my Queen?"

 

Regina did her best to remain composed and strong. She smiled and took Mulan's hand as she stood from her chair. Mulan held her hand out, ushering Regina to walk behind Ruby. She nodded again and followed behind the Wolf. Her mind raced as they walked out of the office and down the stairs.

 

What did Ruby have to say? What did she know? Did it have to do with Emma? Had something already gone wrong?

 

They walked down the stairs and Regina immediately snapped into business mode at the sight of Gold and Killian waiting for her. "Gentlemen." she greeted, taking the final few steps down the stairs.

 

"Regina, looking lovely as always." Killian greeted, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on the back.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes at the action and was immediately nudged by Mulan.

 

"Shall we make our way to the meeting room?"

 

Gold gripped the top of his cane. "Aren't we missing a few people?"

 

At that moment, the door opened and Graham walked in. The women followed closely behind. "Sorry we're late." Graham announced, the New York accent in full swing. "You know how women can be."

 

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Is your charming brother not joining us today?"

 

Graham raised an eyebrow. "He's in the car. He should be here in a second." He motioned his chin. "Who are you?"

 

"This is my son." Gold interjected, taking a step toward them. "Is his presence a problem?"

 

Graham looked from one man to the other. "Nah, of course not." He clapped his hands together. "How about we get this show on the road?"

 

"Of course." Regina nodded at Mulan who raised her hand pointing toward the back door. 

 

The groups filed out of the door and Regina waited until Emma was close. She reached out and grabbed her arm. Emma stopped in her tracks, turning to look at the Queen. They shared equal looks of concern as they stood in silence.

 

"Emma..."

 

"Regina..."

 

They paused, releasing a small chuckle. Emma pointed at her. "You go first."

 

Regina nodded, clasping her hands together in front of herself. "I don't know what's going to happen tonight. I'm hoping for the best, but--" She paused, taking a small step forward. "Please, I need you to be safe. No matter what happens--"

It was Emma who moved closer, her hands resting on the sides of Regina's face. "We will all be safe." she assured her with a small smile. "I will not let anyone hurt you. No matter what I have to do, you will be safe once this is over."

 

Regina raised her hand, placing it over Emma's. She turned her face, placing a small kiss on her palm. Emma felt her heart clench in her chest. She brought Regina closer, pressing her lips to the Queen's. She would keep her promise. No matter what she had to do. No matter what David ordered her to do.

 

Regina would be safe.


	17. Chapter 17

David knew it.

 

He wasn't completely sure, but now he knew he should have listened to his gut. He stood at the edge of the room watching as Regina and Emma kissed. His eyes narrowed and his gut burned. He could feel his hands clenching by his side, itching to reach into his jacket and pull out his gun. To end this all right now.

 

This was Paris all over again. 

 

His mind flashed with memories of running up those back alley stairs toting his sniper rifle. The sweat pouring down his forehead, breathing heavier with each step. His heart racing as he glanced to the side, watching Emma run up the other steps. She was oblivious by the pace he was keeping with her across the way. Unaware that his intention was to beat her before she could warn the other woman. To do what Emma would be unable to do. 

 

To kill Anne Marie and end her crime wave forever.

 

And it seemed as if he was going to have to do it again.

 

He would give Emma one shot and one shot only. If she didn't pull the trigger, he would. And he would make sure to do it more clearly this time. RIght in front of her instead of from a building a few hundred feet away. His presence would be known instead of revealed later in the night. He would make his point and then make sure Emma was never allowed to work another mission again.

 

He did not fail before and this time would be no different.

 

His jaw clenched as the memory faded away and the scene playing out in front of him became more clear. He raised his clenched fist, red with strain, his nails digging into his palm, and brought it to his lips. With one loud clear of his throat, the woman pulled apart. He could see Emma's eyes as they closed and she cursed under her breath.

 

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is." he remarked, his eyes locking with the blondes for a brief moment. "But, I think maybe we should hold off on any type of... I'm gonna call it celebrating.." He could see the obnoxious quotes he made in the air anger Emma, but he could care less. 

 

Regina's eyes narrowed. "David, I'm not sure I like your tone." She took a step forward. "In fact, I'm sure I don't--" She paused when Emma's arm touched her midsection, stopping her in mid step.

 

"Regina, why don't you go join the others and get things started?" she requested, flashing her a pleading look. Her eyes spoke what her words could not say at that very moment. "David and I will be along in one minute."

 

Regina looked from Emma to David then back again. Her resolve softened. "Alright." She reached up and touched Emma's cheek. Partially because she wanted to feel the softness of her skin once again. Partially because she knew it would piss David off to see her touch one of his "girls". "Hurry."

 

Emma offered a small smile with a nod. "We will."

 

Her hand slowly slipped from Emma's cheek as she started to walk away. With one final glare in David's direction, she turned on her heels and walked in the same direction the other's hand gone. Emma watched her go. She waited until there was enough distance between herself and Regina.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" David barked before Emma could even look at him.

 

She turned her head, anger registering on her face immediately. "That's funny because I was about to ask you the same damn question!"

 

David ran his hand over his hair, releasing a laugh filled with disbelief. "I knew it. I fucking knew it." He held his hand out toward her. "This is Anne Marie all over again! You are going to screw this whole thing up!"

 

Emma had to stop herself from lunging at him. She wanted to do nothing more than knock him down and choke him until the breath faded from his body. "You have no idea what I'm planning to do! You always assume--"

 

"I swear to you, Swan. If I end up having to close this, it won't be pretty." He took a step closer. His eyes were cold and hard. His jaw twitched as he spoke. "And you'll see it coming this time. I swear it. You will learn from this one since apparently you didn't learn from Paris."

 

Emma swallowed back her urge to kill him. She swallowed back the pain from what he did to Anne Marie and what he planned to do to Regina. Her hands clenched at her side. Her fingers burned as she squeezed her hands tightly. "You will not touch her." She stepped closer, closing the inch gap between them. Their faces were so close, she could smell his over use of cologne. "I told you I'll handle this and I will."

 

"How can I trust you?"

 

"You're just going to have to try."

 

"If she's alive by the end of this mission--"

 

"She won't be." Emma's heart clenched at her own statement. She couldn't let David hurt her. 

 

David's eyes narrowed. He looked deep into her eyes trying to see if she was telling the truth. The only thing he and Emma truly had in common was their ability to lie and see through one as well. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a gunshot sounded from behind them. Emma turned as another sounded. Then another.

 

"What the hell is that?!" David questioned, pulling his gun from its holster.

 

Emma did the same. "Let's go." she ordered as she ran off in the direction of the sound followed closely by David.

 

*************************

 

Emma couldn't move fast enough. She ran, following the path Regina had taken. A series of situations raced through her mind. Visions of Belle, Aurora, Regina laying on the floor, bullet wounds bleeding uncontrollably. She shook her head in attempt to push pictures from her mind and just ran faster.

 

David beat her to the door. He kicked it open and entered with his gun raised. Emma followed in closely behind, her eyes widening at the scene. Belle was on the floor, Graham cradled in her lap. Her gun smoking by her side, blood covering her shirt. Her hand rested under Graham's chin as she held his face.

 

"Graham! Stay with me!" she ordered, her voice oddly steady as her other hand pressed into his wound.

 

David slid by her side, holstering his gun. He pushed her hand aside and pressed it into the wound. "What happened?"

 

Belle looked up at him. "Neal.." she managed as her focused returned to Graham. "Regina was about to start the deal and he said there was something he needed to tell everyone." Her eyes raised when Emma came into her line of sight. "He knew about us. I don't know how he found out, but he knew everything."

 

Aurora came running over. Her shirt stained with blood. She looked broken, her gun hanging by her side. "August is dead." she announced as Emma turned to look at her. She locked eyes with her friend. "So is Gold."

 

Emma could hear David calling for back up and help. HIs voice started to fade as she stood in a minute of stunned silence. She snapped from it and looked between her two partners. "Where is--"

 

"They ran." Aurora answered before she could finish. She motioned her head behind her. "They went toward the back exit. It hasn't been long."

 

The room filled with men carrying guns in a blink of an eye. Belle stood, grabbing her weapon as they moved her from Graham's body. They began working on him immediately. David stood as a circle gathered around him. His hand gripped his hip as the other ran over his hair. His face was red with anger. The adrenaline coursing through his veins.

 

"Find them." he ordered, through clenched teeth. His voice deep and angry. "Tear this fuckin house apart if you have to, but you find them!"

 

The women exchanged glances. They reloaded their weapons and nodded at David. Aurora and Belle moved forward. When Emma went to follow, David grabbed her arm. He stared into her eyes with a silent order. Emma's jaw twitched as she pulled her arm roughly from his grasp. 

 

"Move!" she ordered as she and her partners ran off in the direction Aurora had shown them...

 

************************

 

Once they were out of David's view, Emma reached out, grabbing her partners. They women stopped and turned to her. "We should split up." she suggested.

 

Belle felt the guilt instantly rack her body. She knew it they split, this would be the last time she saw them. From this moment on, she would no longer exist. In the eyes of her friends, in the eyes of her agency, she would be dead.

 

"We have to find them before David does." Emma continued, glancing around to make sure no one was sneaking up on them. "We can find them faster if we separate."

 

Aurora nodded in agreement. "Okay." She pointed at her watch. "We maintain radio contact whenever possible."

 

Emma extended her hand and they touched. "Be safe. We will see each other soon."

 

Belle wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She took in a deep breath to hold it back. "Yeah--" She cleared her throat. "Be careful."

 

They all gave a quick nod and ran off in different directions. 

 

Belle waited until they were gone. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the map Ruby had secretly given her. She turned on her heels and ran down a hall. She slowed, pulling out her gun, holding it out steadily in front of her. Each corner she turned, the gun turned with her. Her heart racing in her chest as she searched for Ruby room by room.

 

She was no where to be found.

 

"Ruby.." she whispered, taking a step further into a new corridor. 

 

There was no answer.

 

She inched slowly, passing a few closed doors as she went. Suddenly a door behind her opened. She didn't have time to scream. She didn't have time to run. A hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her inside, slamming door closed.

 

Belle struggled for a moment, stomping on her attackers foot. She heard a loud scream and she was released. She turned quickly aiming her gun at the person that had grabbed her. It was Ruby. She was hunched over, hand raised in defense.

 

"Woah, woah, gun down!" she ordered, straightening up. 

 

"God damn it, Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, sticking her gun back in it's holster. "You scared me." She quickly walked toward Ruby and helped her toward a chair.

 

Ruby sat down, her eyes instantly widening at the blood covering Belle. She grabbed her, pulling her close. "Are you okay?!" She tugged at her shirt, touching her stomach. "Were you shot??"

 

"No, no, sweetheart, I'm fine."

 

Ruby stood from the chair, wrapping her in a hug. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

 

Belle hugged her back. "We have to get out of here." She leaned back so she was looking into worried hazel eyes. She touched her face. "It's time."

 

Ruby nodded slowly. She took in a deep breath as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small device. "You're sure about this?" She touched Belle's chin. "Once I push this button, there's no turning back. It's just you and me."

 

Belle pushed herself up on her toes, placing a strong kiss against Ruby's lips. She pulled back and cupped the wolf's beautiful face in her hands. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Mulan cursed herself for allowing Ruby to stay behind. She understood what Ruby was telling her. That she would detour anyone following them. But something in her gut was telling her different. Ruby had been acting strange for weeks. She had to have known about this. That Belle was undercover. Emma was undercover. Aurora....

 

She shook her head as she ushered Regina safely around a corner. She couldn't think about her right now. She couldn't think about the fact that, even though she should feel betrayed, she still loved her.

 

Mulan entered the large room first. Her eyes glanced up the staircase before waving her hand to usher Regina inside. "We are clear." she stated as she turned to look at Regina.

 

Regina entered slowly. Her brow scrunched together tightly as she muttered under her breath. She wasn't scared or worried. She was angry. Mulan watched her as she stalked passed, cursing everyone and everything. The only words Mulan could make out clearly were 'Emma', 'Betrayed' and 'Kill her'. A small part of Mulan wanted to smirk as she watched the Queen pace the floor. Even though they were in peril and Regina seemed like she could kill the blonde at any moment, she could see the same thing she felt for Aurora in Regina concerning Emma.

 

Suddenly, Regina was in front of her and Mulan found herself taking a small stumble back at the nearness. "Did you know?" Regina barked, reaching up to grip the front of her shirt. "Did you know who they were?"

 

It didn't matter how strong Mulan was. She was still afraid of what Regina was capable of. She shook her head quickly. "N-no, my Queen." she replied, sincerely. "I had no idea."

 

Regina's eyes narrowed as she searched the other woman's features for truth. "What about Ruby? Did she know?"

 

Mulan was sure she did, but she wasn't positive. "I-I'm not-"

 

Regina released her shirt with a small shove. "I'm going to break that woman, I swear." she grunted, making a snapping motion with her hand as she continued to pace.

 

"Ruby or Emma?" Mulan had no idea why she asked that question.

 

Regina turned her head to slightly. The anger filling her now dark brown eyes. Her cheeks flushed with red. "Both."

 

The sounds of banging doors caused Regina to turn her head. Mulan was behind her quickly, moving her toward the back of the room. "You must go." She turned Regina so she was fully facing her. "Through the secret passage and out the back. You know where the car will be waiting."

 

Regina flashed her a strange look. "And what about you?"

 

"I'll take care of whoever is approaching." 

 

"No. I can't let you stay behind."

 

"It's my job to protect you, Regina."

 

"But-"

 

"My Queen, please." Mulan could hear doors opening and closing. The sound of footsteps coming closer.

 

Regina didn't want to leave her. Mulan had been her protector for so long. If anything happened to her, she wouldn't know what to do. "Mulan.."

 

"Please, you must go." She pushed Regina further toward the back. She pushed a panel on the wall and it opened slowly. She forced a small smile. "Be safe, my Queen. I shall see you soon."

 

Regina glanced at her one final time. She took her hand, squeezing it gently before taking off through the tiny space. Mulan pressed into the wall again and the tiny door slid closed behind her. She hurried to the middle of the room and prepared herself. She planted her feet and raised her gun as she heard the final doors slam...

 

******************

 

Emma turned corner after corner in search of Regina. She had to find her before David. She had a plan and was going to carry it through. She would not allow Regina to die at anyone's hands. She walked slowly down a narrow hall, her gun poised and stretched out in front of her. A sound from behind caused her to turn. She saw the man running toward her, gun extended in front of him. She fired twice and he fell.

 

She took a few steps back, leaning down and pressing two fingers to his neck. He was dead. She looked down at his face to see if she recognized him at all. He was one of Gold's men. Her head jerked up at the sound of more footsteps coming toward her. She jumped to her feet and ran into one of the rooms, closing the door quickly, but quietly behind her.

 

She closed her eyes, her back pressed against the door. She heard muffled voices and the sound of feet passing by. She slowly breathed out and opened her eyes. Her heart stopped for what felt like an eternity when she realized where she was. She pushed herself away from the door and took a few small steps forward, running her hand over the smooth silk sheets on the bed.

 

She was in Regina's room. A flood of memories hit her like a punch to the gut. Laying in bed with her. Laughing with her before they made love. Holding her through the night. Waking up to her in the morning. She holstered her gun, wrapping her arms around herself as a sudden chill filled the room.

 

Her head turned and she realized the balcony doors had blown open. She walked to them quickly and was about to shut them when she saw her. Regina. Running, well what could be considered running, across the backyard. Emma quickly stepped out onto the balcony, her hands pressed into the cement rail.

 

"Regina!" she called out causing the woman to stop. "Don't move!"

 

Regina glared up at her. WIth a wicked smirk, and one quick motion, she raised her middle finger to the blonde and continued on her way.

 

"Okay, fine." Emma growled. "If that's how we are going to play it." WIthout another thought, she pushed herself up and jumped off the balcony...

 

****************************

 

Mulan waited. 

 

She could feel the beads of sweat building on her temples. Her finger itched as it held itself steady by the trigger. Her hand wanted to relax, wanted to drop. The steel grew heavier with each passing second, but still she waited. Whoever rush that door was going to get greeted by a bullet to the head.

 

"Mulan! Are you in here?!" Aurora shouted as pushed open the door and entered quickly. Her eyes were frantic as if she had been searching for the other woman for hours. She skidded to a halt, almost falling backwards at the sight of the black weapon pointed directly at her. Her hands raised, her own gun dangling from her fingers. "Please.. please don't shoot.. let me explain."

 

Mulan's jaw twitched. She wanted to put the gun down so badly, but she didn't trust her. She didn't trust herself. "Come forward slowly." she ordered. "And keep your hands raised."

 

"Alright." Aurora did as she was told. She walked slowly. She never thought about this moment. She knew she should have, but she never did. She was in too deep to worry about the consequences. "I wanted to tell you..."

 

"But you didn't."

 

"But I wanted too." She stopped in front of Mulan. Her back to the wide staircase behind her. 

 

Mulan eye's followed her. The gun did not drop, but remained steady in her hand. "Was it all an act? Did you feel nothing for me?"

 

"No, It wasn't!" Aurora protested, quickly. "I did. I felt something very strong for you.. I still do." She slowly lowered her hands when she noticed Mulan drop her stance. "Mulan, please. Let's go."

 

Mulan looked confused. "Go where?" she questioned, finally lowering her weapon.

 

Aurora shrugged. "Anywhere. Somewhere away from here." She took a small step forward. "I can't do this anymore. This job, this life.. it's caused so much pain. I can't--I can't do this. I've seen what happened to Emma. I've seen what's happening to her now. I just--" Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she held back the tears. "Come with me. Anywhere but here."

 

Mulan stared at her, considering her proposal. They could run. They could leave. She knew where to go. In fact, everyone in the Queen's army knew where to go. She opened her mouth to respond, to agree to whatever Aurora wanted, but the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs distracted her. The sight of Killian Jones, gun raised toward Aurora, distracted her.

 

Aurora had no idea what happened. She just felt herself being shoved out of the way. She fell to the floor, the force of the shove causing her to slide. She heard two shots, bullet shells hitting the floor, then.. silence. Her hands shook as she pushed herself up from the floor. Her eyes fell on the staircase first. The body of Killian Jones laid on the last step, gun by his side, blood dripping down the stairs. Her eyes slowly drifted to the right and her hand flew to cover the scream that was about to escape her throat.

 

“Mulan!” she cried, sliding onto the floor next to her. She reached out, placing her hand over her wound. "Why didn't you warn me!? Why would you push me out of the way!?"

 

Mulan coughed, blood trickling from her lips. "I told you I would protect you."

 

Aurora felt the tears falling from her eyes. "But, I--" She paused, lowering her head for a moment. She closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears, but they wouldn't cease. She looked into Mulan's eyes again. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to get help." She raised her hand to radio for help when she felt Mulan’s hand grip her wrist, staining it with blood.

 

“Don’t..” she croaked. She coughed roughly causing more blood to sputter from her mouth. 

Aurora shook her head. ”No... I won't let you die..” she stated, her voice breaking from tears threatening to fall. ”I can't..”

Mulan’s eyes closed for a moment as she swallowed hard. ”A-Aurora, please…” She tried to breath, but found it becoming more difficult as every moment passed.

Her body shook as the tears fell faster. Her hands pressed hard against her wound. Her head dropped again. ”I love you. I know I messed up.. I know I should have told you the truth.” She raised her head, locking eyes with the woman who was slipping further away from her. ”Please, let me save you. I can not lose you..”

 

Mulan smiled weakly, raising her hand to touch Aurora’s face. ”I-If I live.. you will lose me…” Her thumb caressed her face. ”I’d rather die.. looking upon your face.. then spend a lifetime in prison.. never able to see it.. again…”

Aurora touched her hand, her tears falling and mixing with the blood on the floor. ”I-I'm so sorry...”

“Y-you w-were just doing your job…” 

Aurora leaned closer, not caring if anyone was around, and kissed her lips. She felt Mulan smile then her hand slipped slowly from Aurora’s face. The smile disappeared and her head limply fell to the side. The agent pulled back quickly, her hands gripping the side of her face.

“Mulan?” she cried, shaking her face. ”Mulan!”

It was too late. She was gone.

Her body shook violently as the tears flowed through her. Her blood stained hands covered her face. She didn’t care if anyone saw her. She lost everything.

Her heart was broken. 

She was broken.


	19. Chapter 19

“What did you do!?”

 

The words echoed through the silent hall, bouncing off the walls. Aurora raised her head to see Ruby hurrying toward her, gun held downward. Aurora raised her right hand in defense as her left searched blindly beside her for her own weapon. 

 

"Ruby, let me explain." she requested calmly. Her voice cracked from fallen tears, but she did her best to remain in control. She moved to stand as quickly as her body would allow. Her hand clenched her gun, her finger curling around the trigger. "Put down your gun."

 

Ruby ignored her request. She raised her weapon. "What did you do?!” she repeated, angrily. 

Aurora raised her gun in defense. “Put the gun down!”

“Stop!” Belle shouted, running in between them. She placed her hand on Ruby’s chest, pushing her back. Her other hand extended toward Aurora. She turned to her partner. ”Aurora, stand down!”

“Belle, get out of the way!”

“Stand down!” Belle repeated, forcefully.

Ruby shook her head. ”She killed Mulan!”

“Killian killed her!” Aurora corrected, her weapon still pointed at Ruby. "I tried to save her and she wouldn't let me!"

Belle turned so she was facing Ruby fully. She touched her face, drawing her attention away from Aurora, making her focus solely on her. “Sweetheart, please, lower your gun.” she pleaded. Watery blue stared deeply into determined hazel. “If anything happens to you I-” She rested her head against Ruby’s chest. “--I won't live without you. I can't.”

Ruby’s determination faded. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry.” She lowered her weapon and tucks it into the back of her jeans. She placed her hands on Belle’s face and raised her head so their eyes met. “Whatever you ask, I’ll do.” She kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.”

Belle fought her tears as she rested her hand over Ruby’s. “I love you too. More than anything.”

Aurora lowered her gun slowly. Her brow furrowed as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Belle stepped Impossibly closer to Ruby, her hands caressed her face. She whispered something to her and Ruby nodded. The taller woman took a step back, disappearing into the shadows. Belle turned to Aurora. Her hands pressed into her back pockets as she looked down at the body lying on the floor next to her partner.

“I’m sorry, Aurora.” she said, sincerely.

Aurora did her best to stop herself from crying again. ”I tried to save her.. She-- she wouldn’t let me..”

Belle stepped forward, pulling her into a comforting hug. ”It’s okay… It’s going to be okay…” She closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. ”Aurora, we don’t have a lot of time.” She moved back to look into her friends eyes. ”I’m leaving.. with Ruby..”

Confusion covered Aurora’s face. ”Wh-what? I don’t understand…”

“I love her, Aurora.” she confessed, hugging herself protectively. ”I want to be with her.” 

“Belle…”

She took a step forward, resting her hands on her friends shoulders. She looked determinedly into her friends eyes. “When they ask, you tell them I’m dead…”

Aurora slowly shook her head as the tears fell harder. “No.. Belle… I can’t…”

"Yes, you can." Belle touched her face, wiping away the tears. "Tell them I was killed in crossfire… You tried to help me, but there were shots fired at you and you took action…"

"What about your body? They’re going to look for your body.."

Ruby stepped from the shadows. “I’ve already taken care of that.”

Not a second had passed when a large explosion shook the room. Aurora’s eyes widened as she tried to steady herself from the blast. Her eyes darted around the room frantically. She looked at Belle again and was pulled into a fierce hug.

"I’ll be okay." she whispered, stroking her friends back and smiling when Aurora held her tightly. She leaned back to look into her eyes. "You know I’ll find a way to contact you."

Aurora nodded, the tears slowing. She turned her attention to Ruby. “I swear to God if you break her heart…”

"I won’t. I promise." Ruby assured her as she lightly tugged on Belle’s shirt. "Babe, we gotta go.."

 

Belle nodded and pulled Aurora into a hug once more. "I love you. I'll contact you as soon as I can."

 

Aurora closed her eyes at the contact, holding her tightly. "I love you too." She moved back and looked into Belle's eyes. "Be safe."

 

"I will." She offered a soft smile before taking Ruby's hand and running away....

 

*******************

 

The explosion shook her. 

 

Regina stumbled back, almost falling to the ground. Her hand went to her chest. At that moment, she heard a deep screech and turned to see Emma falling from her balcony. "Emma!" she shouted, instinctively running toward the blonde. "Are you insane!?" 

 

Emma fought for the ability to stand. "I had to catch you!" she responded, scrambling to get to her feet.

 

Regina absentmindedly reached down to help her up. "You could have killed yourself!" she scolded, pulling the blonde to her feet. "And what did you do to my house?!"

 

Emma tilted her head confused. "What are you talking about?"

 

"The explosion! Did you not--" Regina paused, her brow furrowing with a sudden realization. She curled her fist, raised her hand, and punched Emma in the face. She muttered a curse when Emma stumbled back, shaking out the pain surging through her hand.

 

"Fuck!" Emma screamed, her eyes closing and her face scrunching in pain. When she regained her senses, Regina was running again. The agent growled. "Regina! Stop!" she ordered, taking a few steps and raising her gun. She swallowed hard before uttering her next words. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

 

Regina stopped. She raised her hands and slowly turned to face Emma once again. A wicked smirk made it's way across her lips as she huffed. "You know, if you wanted to break up, you just had to say so."

 

Emma rolled her eyes taking a step closer. "Regina, I'm sorry." she apologized, her gun still raised in front of her. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth, but--"

 

"But what?" Regina interrupted, angrily. "Are you going to try and tell me that all of this wasn't an act? I let you into my home, my life. I introduced you to my son!" 

 

Emma pressed her teeth roughly into her bottom lip. "I know you aren't going to believe one thing I say from this point on, but--" She paused, releasing a breath. "I do love you."

 

Regina rolled her eyes, releasing a short bark of a disbelieving laugh. "Right.."

 

"Emma!!" 

 

She closed her eyes at the sound of David's voice breaking through the darkness. He was close. She couldn't hold off on what she was supposed to do any longer. If she did, he would pull the trigger. He would kill her. She couldn't allow that to happen again.

 

"Regina, listen to me..."

 

"Damn it, Swan! Answer me!"

 

The sounds of his hurried footsteps crushing grass grew closer.

 

"I'm done listening to you!" Regina lowered her hands. "All you've done is lie to me! You never loved me! It was all a lie!" She took a small step forward. "I let you in and you betrayed me!"

 

"Regina, please!" Emma could feel her hand start to shake. She took a quick glance over her shoulder. "We are running out of time! I did love you.. I do! Please, just--"

 

"Swan! Do it now!" David ordered, his voice clearer and louder behind her. He was breathing heavily, his gun held strong in front of him. "If you don't, I swear to GOD I will!"

 

Emma's hand tightened around the handle. The click echoed in her ears. She watched as Regina's eyes widened and she slowly shook her head mouthing the words 'No, Emma.. don't..'

 

"I'm sorry, Regina..." she stated, softly as she pulled the trigger and released two shots into The Queen's chest.....


	20. Chapter 20

The world seemed to move in slow motion. 

 

When the bullets exited the gun, Emma swore she could see them. The slow, straight line they made toward Regina. The impact in her chest causing her to fly backwards. Her body hitting the hard ground, bouncing slightly before settling into the soft grass. Her heart contracted in her chest. She choked back the tears desperately wanting to fall and lowered her gun.

 

It was the feel of David pushing against her back that snapped her back to reality. She turned quickly, placing her hand on his chest, and pushing him back. "What are you doing?" she questioned, harshly.

 

His eyes shifted for a moment to her hand. The pressure she was putting on his chest with just a touch was almost painful. "I need to make sure she's dead." he stated, attempting to take another step.

 

Emma pushed him back again. "She's dead." She narrowed her eyes. "You saw me shoot her."

 

"That means nothing. She could just be wounded. You could have missed."

 

The anger took over her features. "I never miss." she growled, shoving him back. "She's dead." She pushed him again. "Now, let's go."

 

David tilted his head, his expression mirroring her. "What's with you, Swan?"

 

"Nothing. You got what you wanted." She instinctively cocked her gun once again. "We aren't safe out here. We have to go."

 

"Not until I know she's dead!"

 

"God damn it, Nolan!" Emma shouted, stomping her foot. "She's dead! Let's go--" Her words stopped when David's body jerked forward and he fell into her arms. She felt the splatter of blood on her face, but didn't hear the shot. A confused look overtook the anger. "David?" She shook him, but there was no response. "David!"

 

Neal stepped from the shadows of the woods. His clothes soaked with blood. A silencer over the barrel of his gun that dragged limply by his side. "I promised Regina I would kill him." he said, his voice rough and tired. "It's a shame that I'm gonna have to add you to the list, but considering you killed the only person that could protect you.." He shrugged, releasing a low chuckle. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?" 

 

Emma had already pulled the trigger of her own gun before he raise his gun. She struggled to hold David's body up with one arm as she watched Neal's body fall limp onto his knees then landing face first in the grass. The blood poured from his head as the life slipped from his body. She couldn't hold on anymore. This was all too much. She slipped onto the ground. David's lifeless body rolled from her arms, the blood staining the ground as it poured from the wound.

 

Emma crouched by his body. She dropped her gun and her hands shook as she brought them to cover her face. Gunshots and explosions echoed in her ears. Her body racked with tears finally pushing their way through. She raised her head. She wanted to scream. She couldn't do this anymore.

 

What happened next was darkness. 

 

She didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind her. She didn't turn to see the butt of the gun. The blinding pain that followed the hit caused her vision to blur. The darkness over took her and she fell limply to the side. She was barely conscious when the voices started.

 

_"Why did you do that!?"_

_"Did you want me to shoot her?"_

_"Is that supposed to be a joke? You should have let me talk to her!"_

_"There's no time! We have to go!"_

_"So, we're just going to leave her here?"_

_"I can't carry two people. She'll be fine."_

 

The voices slowly started to fade as Emma's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out....

 

****************

 

Emma woke slowly, a groan escaping her lips. Her throat felt dry and scratchy. The bright lights surrounding her made her skin feel hot. She slowly opened her eyes, barely able to fight from wanting to close them again. The surface her body laid on was soft. She wasn't on the ground anymore. Two fuzzy shapes hovered over her as she attempted to open her eyes even wider.

 

"Hey! Look at that! She's awake." 

 

The familiar accent grabbed her attention as her vision started to grow clearer. "Graham?" she croaked, shifting to sit up. She felt dizzy and immediately laid her head back down on the pillow.

 

"Yeah, it's me." 

 

"You're not dead?"

 

Graham chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Swan." He patted his sling. "Just a little bruised and battered, but not dead."

 

Emma forced a smile and shifted against the mass of pillows. "How long have I been out?"

 

Aurora stepped forward. Her hands clasped in front of herself. She looked exhausted and broken. She cleared her throat before speaking. "About twenty four hours." she responded, touching her friend's arm. "It's good to have you back." She offered a weak smile, but her facial expression remained the same.

 

Emma placed her hand over Aurora's. She stared into her eyes, speaking silently to her friend. Aurora caught her question. She lowered her eyes and shook her head. Her lips pressed together looking as if she wanted to stop herself from crying. Emma inwardly cursed the fact that Mulan didn't make it. She should have known. If Mulan was alive, Aurora wouldn't be standing where she was. She'd be gone. She gave Aurora's hand a light squeeze then returned her attention to Graham.

 

"Where's Belle?" Emma asked, catching the sudden saddened expression over taking Graham's face.

 

He cleared his throat. "She, uh, she didn't make it." He ran his hand over his hair. "There was an explosion. Aurora tried to save her, but she didn't reach her in time."

 

Emma's eyes shifted to Aurora. Her head was still lowered, averting all attention that was focused on her. "And what about the others?"

 

"Well, you know about David... and August." He looked as if he might cry at the mention of August. He was his partner and best friend. It hurt to watch his body fall, racked with bullets and blood. "We only have Gold's men in custody. He and Neal are dead. According to Aurora, Ruby died in the explosion as well and, well.. we aren't sure about Regina, but--"

 

"She's dead." Emma confirmed, finally looking at Graham. "I pulled the trigger."

 

"But, her body--"

 

"She's dead, Graham."

 

Graham balked, stammering over his next words. The Doctor entered the room breaking the sudden tension in the room. He placed his hand on Graham's shoulder then spoke softly to him. Graham nodded and excused himself before following the Doctor out.

 

Aurora stood by Emma's bedside, her eyes locked on the floor. Emma just stared at her. "Aurora." she called out softly. When the other agent raised her head, Emma raised her eyebrow in question. "Before I passed out, I heard her voice. Belle's not dead, am I right?"

 

Aurora's eyes shot to the door to make sure it was closed. She returned her attention to Emma. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded.

 

"Is she with Ruby?"

 

Aurora nodded again.

 

"Good." Emma leaned back against the pillows. "At least someone got their happy ending."

 

Aurora took in a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "Is Regina..?"

 

Emma just glanced at her then closed her eyes. "She's safe. That's all that matters."

 

*****************

 

It felt like only yesterday when Emma laid her badge and gun on the new directors desk and informed him that she quit. Graham stared at the objects for a long while before raising his eyes to meet Emma's. He begged her not to go. He reminded her that the pain, the memories, in time, they all fade away. 

 

_"You might believe that, Graham, but I know for a fact that it's not true. I'm sorry. I'm done."_

 

Emma walked out of his office and never looked back.

 

It's been a year since she left. 

 

She spent most of her time in her apartment. Avoiding as much contact with the outside world as she could. Aurora would call to check up on her and sometimes stop by, but Emma never went out of her way to see anyone. She had finally come to a decision. She had to leave. To get away from the city, the life, that had taken so much away from her.

 

Emma had just finished packing when there was a knock on her door. She stared at the door, curiously and debating for a long while on answering it. It wasn't until her phone vibrated in her hand and she read the message, that she decided to open the door. She opened it, giving the person on the other side a weak smile.

 

"Come on in, Aurora."

 

Aurora nodded, clutching an envelope in her hand as she took a step inside. She glanced around the empty room, sighing at the disappearance of things she was so used to seeing. "So, you're really leaving?"

 

Emma nodded, closing the door. "Yeah." She ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She pushed her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. "I don't know where I'm going, but--" She paused with an exhale. "How are you? How's work?"

 

Aurora bounced the envelope against her legs and shrugged. "I'm in the office most days. I don't really want to be back in the field." She stepped closer to Emma. "They hired some new agents. One of them, Mali, will not stop hitting on me." She rolled her eyes. "I told her I'm not interested and she just doesn't get it."

 

Emma released a small laugh, appreciating the fact that Aurora was trying to lighten the mood. She crossed her arms against her chest and raised her eyebrow. "Do you want me to have a talk with her before I leave? I may be retired, but I can still kick ass."

 

"No, no, I don't want you to hurt her!" Aurora protested, more adamantly than she intended. She shot Emma an evil glare when the blonde huffed a little 'uh huh' with a smirk. She raised the envelope and smacked her with it. "Oh, shut up, Emma."

 

Emma chuckled lightly. She motioned her chin toward the object Aurora was holding. "What's in the envelope?"

 

"Oh, right!" Aurora held it out to her. "It came for you earlier this morning." She shrugged one shoulder. "Don't ask me what's in it because I am clueless."

 

Emma narrowed her eyes, taking in Aurora's expression. She wasn't completely sure she believed her friend, but she took her time opening it. She pulled out a piece of paper and her heart stopped. She released a breath she had no idea she was holding. Her hand going to cover her mouth to stifle the small gasp.

 

Aurora furrowed her brow and took a step forward. "What is it?"

 

"It-it's a map." Emma responded, holding it out further so Aurora could see it.

 

"A map? To where?"

 

Emma raised her eyes to meet Aurora's. "Storybrooke."


	21. Chapter 21

Emma felt like she was driving for days. She had gone down every dirt road and back road possible. Driven through towns with one gas station and a diner. She had lost signal on her gps about twenty times, but she was getting close. She could feel it. 

 

She took the last turn and ended up on another beaten down road. At least this time, it was paved. Her bug was going to need a checkup as soon as she settled into her new surroundings. The poor thing had taken a beating going down all the unfamiliar roads.

 

Emma's thoughts paused for a moment. Her hands gripped the steering wheel. Why was she so sure that Storybrooke would end up being where she would settle down? How did she know that she wasn't walking into a trap? She had no clue who sent the message or who requested her presence. She could be stepping into a massacre for all she knew. 

 

She snapped from her thoughts, slamming her foot down on the break. The bug skidded to a halt, dirt and dust flying up, surrounding the bug in brief cloud. She threw the car in park, muttering a curse as she stepped out of the vehicle. Her hands rested on her hips and she stared blankly at the wooden crossed board with the words 'Dead End' written across it in dark black paint.

 

"What the fuck?" she muttered, running her hand through her hair. She grunted angrily as she leaned back into the car and grabbed her phone.

 

"You lost, Miss?"

 

Emma quickly straightened at the sound of a male voice behind her. These were the moments she wished she still carried a gun. He did look harmless, sitting by a tree, roasting marshmallows over a fire that probably took him hours to make. His focus stayed on the flame as he waited patiently for her response.

 

"Uh, yeah..." She took a cautious step forward. She might not have a gun, but she could still kick his ass if necessary. "I'm looking for a town called Storybrooke."

 

The man's brow furrowed as he turned his attention to the former agent. "Storybrooke?" he huffed with a shrug. "Never heard of it."

 

"Are you sure?" Emma took one more step. "My GPS says it's right through there." She pointed at the sign.

 

The man turned his head to look where she was pointing. "Seems to me all that's through there is a dead end." 

 

Emma's eyes narrowed at his response. His blank stare and nonchalant attitude was getting on her nerves and it was only a two second conversation. "Fine. Sorry to bother you." She muttered aggravatedly to herself as she stepped back inside her car and closed the door.

 

The man moved slowly to his feet, brushing his hands against the back of his pants. He approached the car, putting his hand on the door through the open window. "What's your name, girl?" His brow was knitted tightly together as one eyebrow raised in curiousity.

 

Emma furrowed her brow. Her eyes shifted from the man's hand gripped tightly on her door back to his eyes. "Emma." she responded, not exactly sure why she was telling him. "Emma Swan."

 

He stared at her for a moment longer before a grin slowly split across his face. He patted the door then turned on his heels to walk back to his makeshift campsite. The man stopped in front of the tree, pressing his hand into the bark as his eyes locked on Emma once again.

 

Emma was completely confused. Her gaze stayed on the man until she caught the sound of something moving not too far in front of her. It drew her attention away from the man and her eyes widened at the sight of the gate slowly separating. Each end lifted from the ground until it stood angled in the air. Her head turned quickly and she caught the smirk covering the man's lips.

 

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss. Swan." he said, tipping his grimy baseball hat. "Enjoy your stay."

 

Emma snapped out of her stunned state and quickly started her car. She glanced at the man one final time before turning forward. Her hands were starting to sweat as she gripped the steering wheel, twisting the leather cover. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it. Her foot stepped lightly on the pedal and the car moved forward as she made her way through the now open sign. Once she was through, the sign lowered behind her, clicking shut loud enough for her to hear. She looked in her rearview mirror at the dead end sign before returning her attention to the road and following the path into the small hidden town.....

 

*****************

 

Emma drove until she finally reached the town. She was amazed at how a town that supposedly didn't exist was so functional. Roads leading down quiet streets where houses with actual picket fences lined the roads. Kids playing and, people she had seen on walls in her old office, were outside barbecuing and chatting with neighbors. 

 

A small huff of amusement escaped her lips as she followed her map and turned down what seemed to be the main road. There were families walking the streets, small little shops and restaurants. In the middle of town, she noticed a large library. She leaned forward, staring at the building in wonder. A sudden flash of a person waving their hands frantically in the middle of the street snapped her focus to the road. She cursed loudly and slammed on her breaks. The car skidded to a halt only inches from the woman.

 

"What the fuck, Belle!?" she shouted, forcefully throwing off her seatbelt. She yanked her door open, stepped out of the car, and slammed it closed behind her. "Why are you in the middle of the street!? Do you realize I could have--" Her words left her as Belle's body slammed against hers.

 

Belle wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck. "I'm so glad you're finally here." she breathed, nothing letting her go.

 

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist. "You could have told me, you know?" 

 

Belle nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay. I understand why you did it." Emma leaned back so she was looking into her friend's eyes. Her gaze shifted, dancing over Belle's features. She touched her friend's chin as if she was trying to make sure she was real. A small smirk slowly crossed the blonde's lips. "Let me guess. You run the library."

 

"Good guess." Belle chuckled. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Starved."

 

Belle smiled, gently taking her friend's hand. "Well, let's go to Granny's diner and get you something to eat."

 

Emma made a face as she followed behind her. "Granny's Diner? Seriously? Is this place stuck in a time warp?"

 

Belle chuckled again. "Sort of." She glanced over her shoulder at Emma. "Ruby and her grandmother own it. You can get something to eat and say hi to Ruby. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you're okay."

 

Emma's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ruby's name. Her mind flashed back to the night David died. To the night everything blew up. "Ruby.." she muttered, clenching her fists at her side. "Yeah.. I'd like to say hi to her too..."

 

Belle pushed the door open and walked inside the diner with Emma not very far behind. Ruby raised her head at the sound of bell over the door and smiled at her girlfriend. She took a few steps forward to close the space between them. Her fingers brushed against Belle's cheek as she placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

 

"The usual?" Ruby inquired, with a smirk as Belle nodded.

 

Her blue eyes sparkled for a moment. "Oh, look who's here." She stepped to the side and held her hand out toward Emma.

 

Ruby made a small motion with her head to greet Emma. "Hey. It's good to see--" Her words silenced and her face scrunched as Emma's fist connected with her jaw. 

 

Emma hissed, shaking her hand out. "That's for knocking me out."

 

Ruby rubbed her jaw as she straightened up. Her eyes seemed to flash yellow with anger as she stalked forward. Belle jumped in front of her, placing her hand on her chest, and pushing her back. "No, no, no." Belle ordered, looking sternly at her girlfriend.

 

Ruby released a small whine. She pointed at Emma. "She hit me."

 

"I'm aware." Her hand remained pressed against Ruby's chest. "And you deserved it. I told you didn't have to knock her out."

 

Emma smirked behind Belle then huffed a laugh when Ruby's eyes narrowed and she growled. Her lip curled back, showing her teeth. She stepped forward, but the force behind Belle's hand pushed her back again. Belle mouthed the words 'stop it' and Ruby, once again, attempted to protest. It was the sound of the bell over the door clinging once again that caused Ruby to raise her eyes and quickly step back. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

 

Emma was slightly confused by her sudden change in demeanor. She furrowed her brow and slowly turned to see Regina stalking toward her. The smile crossed Emma's lips slowly and she sighed relieved to see her alive. "Regina..."

 

The slap was quick and loud. The pain was blinding. Emma's eyes closed as she cursed under her breath. She could hear Ruby chuckle in the background followed by a muttered comment of 'speaking of deserved' before her voice was silenced. Emma opened her eyes and turned slightly to look at Regina.

 

The Queen's eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed angrily. "Come with me, Miss. Swan." she ordered, turning on her heels and walking toward the door.

 

"Oh, so we're back to the whole Miss. Swan thing?" Emma quipped as Regina stopped suddenly and glared at her. The blonde pressed her lips together and lowered her head. "Sorry. After you."

 

Regina narrowed her eyes further and turned away again. She walked toward the door, her heels clicking loudly against the diner floor. Emma followed, taking a second to admire Regina's form as she walked in front of her. A small smirk crossed her lips.

 

"I missed you too." Emma muttered as she followed Regina out of the diner....

 

************************

 

They walked side by side in tense silence. Emma glanced at Regina from the corner of her eye. She was in awe of how beautiful The Queen was. She missed her so much. She never realized how much she did until this very moment.

 

"So, how's everything?" Emma asked, breaking the awkward silence. Regina glanced at her, huffed and continued to look forward. Emma sighed, running her hand through her hair. She hesitated for just a moment before asking her next question. "So, uh, how's your shoulder?"

 

Regina's jaw clenched. "You shot me in the chest. Not the shoulder."

 

Emma ducked her head. "I'm sorry." 

 

Regina halted suddenly and Emma had to side step to not run into her. "You could have told me." Regina barked, her hands twisting the fabric inside her pockets.

 

Emma made a face. "Really? You wouldn't have ended me on site if I had told you I was an undercover agent on assignment to kill you?"

 

Regina sputtered over her words for a moment before huffing. "I would have appreciated the opportunity to make the decision on whether or not I would have, but you didn't allow that." She started walking again. "You just made every decision for me."

 

"Regina!" Emma quickened her pace to catch her. She grabbed her arm, stopping her, and spinning her around so they were facing each other again. "I was never going to kill you. Well, maybe at the beginning before I got to know you, but once I did.." She paused, looking deeply into the beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. "I couldn't do it." Her hand slid down, taking Regina's gently in her own. "Part of you has to believe that I loved you, that I still love you, or else you wouldn't have invited me to come here."

 

The Queen's stance softened a bit. Her hand shifted and took a tighter hold of Emma's. "You know how I knew you loved me?"

 

Emma's brow knitted together curiously and she shrugged her shoulder.

 

"You could have killed me. You shot me twice in the chest, but you know my secret and you purposely missed."

 

A small smirk crossed Emma's lips. "I never miss. I hit exactly where I was aiming." She stepped closer, allowing a small space between them. Her hand shifted, intertwining their fingers. "So, am I forgiven?"

 

Regina sighed, returning her smirk. "I suppose so."

 

Emma chuckled. "And I get to stay?"

 

"Well, the town does need a Sheriff." Regina stated, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Emma released another small laugh and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist. "I missed you." she whispered, tugging her impossibly closer. "And I love you."

 

Regina's smile spread a little further as her hands slipped over Emma's shoulders. "I missed you too." Her lips inched closer, brushing lightly against Emma's. "And I love you too."

 

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, sighing contently against her lips. The sudden feel of arms wrapping around her leg caused them to break apart. Emma looked down to see Henry gripping her leg.

 

"Hey, kid." she greeted, ruffling his hair.

 

"Emma!" he exclaimed, happily as he looked up at her. "You're here!" He released her and hugged his mother. Regina leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. "Are you staying?"

 

Emma glanced at Regina then back at him. "I sure am, kid. I'm actually going to be the new Sheriff."

 

Regina smiled as Henry bounced excitedly by her side. "That's awesome!" He looked up at his mother. "Is Emma going to live with us?"

 

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "I-uh.. Well...We haven't discussed that yet, but--" She returned her attention to Emma. "Would you like to?"

 

Emma knew the smile on her face was goofy and ridiculous, but she didn't care. "I would love too." She leaned in and pressed another small kiss to Regina's lips. She wrapped her arm around her. "I guess we should grab my things and go home."

 

"That sounds perfect." Regina replied, wrapping her arm around her son and Emma as they made their way back to the diner in order to gather Emma's belongings and start their new life together....

 

End.


End file.
